Cursed
by BlossomOnATree
Summary: Bobby is taking a field trip with his friends until their car breaks down in the middle of no where.He goes to find help, but ends up finding what looks like an abandoned mansion. There he meets Marie a girl with a dark secret.R&R.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I own one of the characters

**

* * *

****October 17, 1962, 3:15 AM**

**Prologue**

"Logan, are we there yet?" asked Marie looking out the window of the moving bus.

It was raining and the roads were slippery making the bus ride even more slower than usual.

"I told you five minutes ago that I had no idea!" responded a very annoyed and sleep deprived Logan.

"I'm sorry; it's just that we've been on this bus for almost a week. I don't know about you, but I'm getting kind of bored of just sitting here on our asses doing nothing but watching fields of partly dried grass and a bunch of woods pass by."

"Why don't you go socialize with the kids your age?"

Marie gave him an annoyed look while Logan closed his eyes and tried to recline on his seat. She turned her body and kneeled on her seat as she tried to talk to the "kid her age" that was sitting in back of them.

"Hey John, John," she whispered to the guy in back of her. He slowly shifted in his sleep. Marie turned around and saw her pillow on the floor. She got her pillow and turned around facing her sleeping friend. Quickly, she threw the pillow at his face causing him to wake up with a start.

"What the hell do you want Marie!" he quietly yelled at her.

"I'm bored; I need to talk to someone."

"Don't you ever sleep?" he said throwing the pillow back at her.

"John, you've been sleeping since we left the last rest-stop, and that was almost six hours ago."

John rubbed his eyes, "You know, its times like this that I regret meeting you at the first rest stop."

"Ha, ha, ha. That was so funny, I forgot how to laugh. Where's Peter and Remy anyways?"

"Peter went to lie down in the back of the bus, and Remy's talking to that med student up front."

Marie turned her head in the direction Johns chin pointed to. Sure enough there was Remy, talking and laughing with the red headed med student. Marie sighed as she turned her face back towards John. He noticed the disappointed look on her face.

"Somebody's jealous." he said grinning.

"Me jealous, of what?"

"Of the fact that Remy would rather talk to Jean than you. Personally, I don't blame him, she's very attractive."

"First of all, she's 25, which is way to old for him since he just turned 19. Second of all, I'm not jealous."

"Either way, don't worry about it. Remy is hooked and most likely in love with you."

"H-how do you know?" she said trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"He told me."

"Oh."

She looked out the window that John laid his head against. She smiled slowly as she remembered how she met the guys about two days ago at the first rest stop. Logan had to go to the men's room and told her not to get into trouble. She walked around the small store and started messing around with some sunglasses, seeing which ones looked better on her and which ones looked completely stupid. Remy saw her and walked up to her.

"I like the ones you had on before." He told her.

"These?" she asked putting them on.

"Yea. I'm Remy by the way and these are my friends John and Peter." He said as his two friends walked up to join them.

"I'm Marie."

"Hey," said Peter, "you're the one with the tough looking guy right?"

"Yea, his name is Logan and he's a really nice guy once you get to know him."

"So are guys like an item or something?" asked John.

"No," said Marie with a disgusted look, "he's my legal guardian. He's like a father to me."

"Oh, good 'cos I though we had a pedophile on the bus." Remy said jokingly.

"No, of course not!"

The guys noticed Logan walking towards them with an intimidating look on his face.

"Marie," he said, "Mr. Lensherr said its time to get back."

"Ok Logan, I'll go right now."

Logan nodded and eyed the guys slowly as he walked away.

"I guess I'll talk to you later." said Remy as he turned to leave with his friends.

"Yea, later"

"I'll look forward to it" Remy said as he walked away not being able to take his eyes away from hers until he walked out the door.

A bump on the road brought Marie back to reality. She looked down at John who had again fallen asleep. She sat back in her seat and turned to look at Logan who was woken up by another bump on the road. Suddenly, she felt the bus begin to shake. It felt almost like thunder and lightning were hitting the roof of the bus. She turned to Logan who was just as shocked as she was.

"What was that?" she asked.

But before he could answer her, the bus swerved off the road and fell down a fifty foot cliff.

_CRASH_

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed it. please R&R_


	2. Knocked Out Cold

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters****

Thank you throwa-angel for your review. I have taken your advice on the annonymous reviews and realized that I didnt even know that I had it on disable. Anyways thank you and heres chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 1

Knocked Out Cold

Present Day 6:55 PM

"Ouch! Kitty can you please move your elbow?" yelled Jubilee shoving her elbow in Kitty's rib cage.

"Ouch! Well if Bobby over here would just scoot over then we wouldn't be shoving our elbows in each others rib cages!"

"Hey," said Bobby facing the girls, "don't look at me. Warren over here is the one hogging all the leg space."

The three teenagers turned their heads towards Warren Worthington III.

He gave them a small grin and said, "What? I can't help it if I'm the tallest one here."

"That's it, Warren you're going in the trunk!" yelled Jubilee.

"No, take Bobby!" yelled Warren.

"Hell no, Jubes at least be happy you have a window seat!" yelled Bobby.

"Somehow, that doesn't make the situation better." said Jubilee.

"I have a better idea," said Kitty turning towards the guys, "Since you guys call yourself men, then why don't we drop you guys off the side of the road and you guys can walk the rest of the way?"

"Why don't we drop you guys off?" said Bobby.

"No!" yelled the girls.

"Yes!" yelled the guys.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Children, children please," said Ororo Munroe facing them from the passenger seat of the car, "no ones is getting dropped off. Besides, it's snowing. Now can't you guys please stop? You've done nothing but complain throughout the whole car ride."

"Yea kids, just give it up." said Scott Summers "the next rest-stop is only about an hour away."

"That's easy for you to say." said Jubilee.

"Yea, you guys aren't the ones cramped up back here." said Bobby.

"Teacher privileges," said Scott, "we drive and sit in the front while you guys kill each other in the back."

Jubilee muttered curses under her breath as Kitty poked her rib cage again.

They had been on the road for almost two days. They had just returned from a camping trip at Alkali Lake. They had gone camping as part of a nature study group organized by Ms. Munroe. When she noticed that they actually had to sleep on the floor in a tent covered with mosquitoes and possible bears roaming around, she asked Mr. Summers to accompany her.

Suddenly, they felt the car run over a bump on the road.

"Just what we need," said Warren, "a bumpy ride all the way to the next rest-stop."

Just then, a tire from the front of the car popped and slid over the icy road. The car swerved to the side of the road. The trunk of the car hit a tree causing the car to stop.

"I-Is every one alright?" asked Ms. Munroe.

"Y-Yea."

"Good, Scott what happened?"

"I don't know." he said getting out of the car.

He cautiously circled the car. He motioned for Ororo to roll the window down.

"It looks like we have a flat tire. I think the tire slid over the road and I lost control causing it to swerve. Luckily, that tree stopped us."

"Great! Now what are we gonna do?" asked Kitty.

Ororo took out a map from the glove compartment.

"I don't even know where we are. The nest rest-stop could be miles away. If we walk we might not get there before nightfall." she said.

"I guess the guys and I will walk, and you can stay here with the girls."

"Scott I don't think that's a very good idea. Its freezing at night, you might not make it."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

The kids got out of the car to stretch their legs.

"Does anyone get reception out here?" asked Ororo getting out of the car as well.

"I haven't had reception since we left the lake." said Kitty.

"Me either." said Ororo with a sigh.

"Then I guess we'll walk." said Scott.

"No, I won't let you risk getting pneumonia."

"Then what do we do?"

"Why don't we just wait for a car to pass by?"

"When was the last time you saw a car pass by?"

"Well you never know. A car could be coming up pretty soon."

"I highly doubt it."

"So you just want to walk to the next rest-stop?"

"Yes."

"What about the kids? I won't let you put their lives at risk."

"If we stay here we could just as well develop hypothermia. At least if we walk we can develop some sort of heat."

"We don't even know if theirs wildlife out there. What if a hungry wolf decides to make us his dinner?"

"Look, I'm going and you can't stop me."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Will you please just listen to me?"

"Wait, wait," He said putting his finger to his lips, "Did you see where the kids went?"

* * *

"You guys, I don't think this is a very good idea." said Kitty crossing her arms in front of her chest to keep herself warm. 

"Why? Are you scared?" teased Jubilee.

"No it's just that I'm freezing"

"Wait," said Bobby motioning them to stop, "Do you see that?" he asked pointing to a clearing.

"See what?" asked Warren.

Bobby started to walk ahead with the group following closely behind. Suddenly, he stopped. The four looked ahead of them and saw that there was a big mansion nesting on top of a hill. The house seemed to be illuminated with light as the sun began to set. The hill was covered with snow and a frost settled itself on the flowers in the garden. Bobby started to walk towards the front door.

"Bobby, what are you doing?" asked Jubilee.

""What's it look like I'm doing?" soon they reached the front of the mansion.

Warren, Kitty, and Jubilee watched cautiously as Bobby walked up the steps that led to the doors of the mansion. He was about to knock when Kitty interrupted him.

"Bobby wait," she said, "why don't we go back and get Ms. Munroe and Mr. Summers first?"

"You saw them arguing. They didn't even notice that we left, besides all we have to do is ask for a phone and we're good to go."

"Are you sure?" asked Jubilee. "It doesn't even look like someone lives here."

"Yea man," said Warren sticking his hands in his pockets, "It looks abandoned, almost haunted."

"H-Haunted?" asked Kitty. "That's it lets go back."

"You can go back if you want, but I'm gonna ask for a phone." said Bobby as he knocked on the door. "Hello!" he shouted.

"What do you know no body's home, lets go!" said Kitty turning to leave.

Bobby was getting ready to follow them when suddenly he heard a click coming from the door. He turned around and saw the door slightly opened. He motioned for the others to follow him inside. Kitty linked her arm with Jubilee's and followed behind Bobby.

"Hello?" Bobby said as he walked in the mansion. "Is anybody here?"

"I told you guys there was no one here." whispered Kitty.

The group walked into what seemed to be a living room with a lot of gothic looking sculptures.

"Spooky." said Jubilee.

Bobby started to examine the whole room. It seemed strange to him that there was no one there. The house seemed inhabited, but why would it be empty? The sound of footsteps interrupted Bobby's thoughts. He turned to his friends only to find them in the same spot they were in before. He quickly shrugged it off and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Jubilee.

"To look for a phone."

Bobby walked down the large corridor. As he walked he noticed portraits on the walls, portraits of people that possibly lived there at some point in their life. He could tell that they must have all been related because every person had a necklace with a crystal-like stone. Probably an heirloom he thought.

One in particular caught his attention. He stood in front of it to examine it. It was a portrait of a girl about his age, may be younger. He studied her facial features, the curve of her lips, the roundness of her cheeks, and her soft brown eyes that seemed to look straight through to his heart and soul. He also studied the characteristic that seemed to stand out from her face. It was her hair, her chestnut colored hair that had silver streaks coming out of the front of her head. Although it may have seemed a bit odd, it was beautiful. She was beautiful. Bobby could have stayed there looking at it all day if it weren't for Warren who interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Hey, over here!" shouted Warren.

Bobby looked back to where Warren was shouting from.

"I found a phone." he said.

Bobby took one last look at the portrait before he headed towards the others.

He grabbed the receiver out of Warrens hand and started to dial the school phone number. But just as soon as he dialed the number heard a dial up tone,

"We're sorry, but we are unable to connect your call. The number you are trying to reach is either busy or out of range, if you-"

"Damn it." Bobby swore under his breath as he hung up the phone.

"Well, I guess we should head back." said Jubilee.

"Yea, we don't want the professor's to kill each other." said Warren.

Bobby nodded and started to head towards the door. But just as he was about to go out the door, the door quickly closed with a loud slam. Bobby reached for the knob and tried to get the door open. A look of worry came on his face when he realized it was stuck. The house seemed to darken until all they could see was the reflection of the moon which had all ready begun to rise.

_Thump, thump, thump. _

"What was that?" asked Kitty.

_Creak, creak. _

"I don't know." said Bobby as he turned to look at his friends.

"Does anyone have a lighter or something?" he asked.

"Here, use my phone." said Jubilee handing him her phone.

He flipped open her phone and lit the whole corridor. He started to walk in the direction of where he found the portrait of the girl. He noticed an opened door that he hadn't seen before. He stepped in the room and noticed that he stepped into a dinning room. There was a dinning table in the center of the room that could seat at least 100 people. The table was set as if people were getting ready to eat in any moment.

He walked through the room to another door that led to the kitchen.

"Look." he said pointing towards a glass sliding door.

They started to walk towards the door.

_Thump, thump, thump._

"Lets go before things get even more weird." said Kitty walking in front of the group. But just before her hand reached the door, a knife fell from the ceiling nearly missing her hand.

They all screamed in horror as bats started to fly out of cabinets.

Warren ran forward and opened the door. He ran out the door with Kitty, Jubilee, and Bobby following closely behind. As Bobby ran down the hill, he slipped on some ice and started to tumble down the hill. He got up and saw that the others were far away. He heard footsteps come from behind. He turned around and saw the body of a man with fire coming out of his mouth.

Bobby started to back away. He turned to run. He felt his legs get week as he ran as fast as he could through the deep snow. He turned his head to look behind him when suddenly he bumped into someone else.

Bobby figured it was one of the professors out to look for him. He laid almost unconscious on the snow. He slowly sat up and put his hand on his forehead to massage his head. He looked up. His eyes widened as he noticed who it was he bumped into. To his surprise, it was the girl from the portrait.

The moonlight shined on her silver strands of hair. The mist made her eyes gleam and sparkle. She seemed to glow in the darkness like a snow angel. To Bobby, she was more beautiful in person.

She slowly kneeled down beside him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Before Bobby could answer her, he felt his head come in contact with a glass bottle. He fell back on the snow and slowlydrifted into unconsciousness.


	3. Waking Up

Thanks for all the reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters, but I'd be willing to pay top dollar for Shawn Ashmore.; )

* * *

"I can't believe you two! I leave you guys alone for two hours and this is what happens?" shouted a very angry and murderous Marie as she started to pace back and forth in her room. 

"I'm sorry," said John between laughter, "I couldn't help myself. You should've seen the look on all their faces!"

"Oh, so you think it's funny to knock somebody unconscious?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it." he said in a more serious tone.

"And what about you Peter?" she said facing the other guy who was sitting on a chair.

"What," he said, "I did it for the same reason that John did it."

"Ugh."

She started to pace again and looked at her bed where the guy that bumped into her earlier that night slept peacefully. John started to play with his lighter, flickering it on and off which seemed to annoy the hell out of Marie. She snatched the lighter away from him and threw it out the window.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" shouted John.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me, do you really not know what's wrong with me?"

John and Peter looked at each other and then back at her.

"No." they said in together.

"Ugh!" she shouted making fist at her sides, "You guys know how I feel about what you did to the poor guy. I-mean look at him! You guys knocked him unconscious right after you scared the shit out of him!"

"We wouldn't have done that if he didn't bump into you." said Peter.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know what we mean," said John as he circled her, "You know very well what fucking happens every time a stranger comes around here, every time you see someone that isn't us." He stood in front of her and looked deep into her eyes. "You always warm up to them, trying to find reasons why they should be trusted. Every time you feel that they could be trusted, you go on and tell them everything about us. And since none of the bastards you have met never could resist a pretty face they agree to stick around. But once they actually realize that you were telling the truth they either run away or they end up killing themselves just like the last guy that was here and the guy before that! Is that what you want **again**?"

"John listen,"

"NO, you listen, I'm not gonna sit around here and just watch you get our fucking hopes up only for them to be crushed again and again!"

"Then what do we do? Wait for him to wake up?"

"No, we'll go in the direction the others went and we'll drop him off the side of the road."

There was a stirring sound coming from the bed. The three turned their heads towards the boy who began to show signs of life.

"Too late, he's waking up." said Peter the three just stayed there dumbfounded.

* * *

He's dead, or at least he thought he was dead. His head felt like it was shattered into a million pieces as he tried to recollect the events of the day. He remembered getting stuck in the middle of no where, Ororo and Scott arguing, finding the mansion and running away, getting scared as he saw the man with fire coming out of his mouth, running and bumping into the girl from the portrait and then blank. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He turned his head and saw the girl from the portrait along with two other guys his age. 

The girl slowly smiled to him and walked up to him.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi."

"I'm Marie D'Ancanto, and that's John and Peter." The guys just nodded their heads. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bobby Drake."

"Well Bobby Drake, welcome. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Oh," Bobby looked around the room and raised an eyebrow, "what exactly happened?"

"Well, um, my um," Marie looked at John and Peter hoping that they could come up with something better than what she was about to say, "brothers, yes my brothers saw you and your friends knock on our house and thought it would be funny if they give you a scare. You guys took off running and somehow you bumped into me." she offered him a small smile hoping that he would believe her.

"I remember that, but I don't remember how I got knocked out."

"Oh, that," she said as her smile faded, "you fell and I asked you if you were ok, and then-,"

"Ice," interrupted Peter, "Ice fell from the tree you were under and hit you in the head."

"Ice?" asked Bobby with a confused look on his face.

"Yea," said John motioning with his hands, "Ice, a big, big chunk of ice."

"Oh," said Bobby questioning if he should believe them or not. He shrugged it off and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"About 30 minutes." said Marie.

"Oh, crap." Bobby muttered to himself, "They're gonna kill me."

"Who?" asked Marie.

"The people I was with, They're gonna kill me for wandering off."

Suddenly they heard a doorbell ring. Marie, John, and Peter ran to the window and stuck their heads out to see who it was.

"Looks like your friends are back." said John as he stuck his head back in the room.

"I'll go tell them what happened." said Peter heading towards the door.

"I'll go with you." said John following behind.

"No, I'll go. You guys stay here. I'll be back." said Marie just as they were going to open the door.

Before she walked out the door, she turned towards her "brothers" and whispered "Don't do anything stupid." Then she walked out the room.

* * *

Marie was at the head of the stairs when she heard voices coming from the living room. 

"Shit." she muttered under her breath. She quickly straightened out her shirt and walked down the stairs. She saw Bobby's friends sitting on the couch in the living room.

They all looked up at her just as she entered the room.

"Marie, how lovely of you join us." she heard Mr. Lensherr say to her as he sat in a chair smoking his pipe.

For a moment, Marie just stood there trying to think of what to do.

"Well don't just stand there, introduce yourself, they are our guests."

Marie turned towards their guests.

"Hello, I'm Marie." she said. They each said their names as she went to shake their hands.

"Kitty."

"Jubilee."

"Warren."

"Ororo Munroe."

"Scott Summers."

"Ms. Munroe was telling me that their car got stuck on the road about a mile or two west of here. While she and Mr. Summers were trying to figure out what to do, their students wandered off and came upon our house." said Mr. Lensherr.

"Oh." Marie said as she was trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"However her students say that no body was home and they thought the house was haunted. Now I wonder whatever gave them that idea, don't you?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Anyways, they said that they ran out of here and while these three ran, it seemed that one of them was left behind. Now, I was not here when all of this happened, so I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

"W-Why, yes of course," she said turning towards Ororo and Scott, "You see, my brothers, John and Peter, were the only ones in the house at the time and I guess they just wanted to have a bit of fun. You know how teenage boys can be."

"Your brothers?" asked Mr. Lensherr with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes grandfather my brothers, you do remember them right?" she said turning to her "grandfather" giving him a 'just go along with it' look. Mr. Lensherr nodded his head as she continued.

"As I was saying," she continued turning back towards Ororo and Scott, "while your students were running out, it seemed that Bobby slipped on some snow and started to stumble down the hill. He got up and started to run again. I guess he wasn't looking were he was going and bumped into me. He fell back and sat up. I asked him if he was ok and the next thing you know a big chunk of ice fell from the tree he was under and hit him on the head. He was knocked out. I didn't just want to leave them there so I got my brothers, gave them a good yelling and brought him in the house."

"May I acquire as to where Bobby is now?" asked Mr. Lensherr.

"He's upstairs in my room, sleeping."

"Is it alright with you if I go see him?" Ororo asked Mr. Lensherr.

"Why of course," he turned towards Marie, "Marie child please take Ms. Munroe up to your room to see our patient."

Marie nodded her head and lead Ororo upstairs.

* * *

"So," said Bobby trying to break the awkward silence in the room, "Who's the oldest?" 

"Oldest?" asked Peter sitting down on Marie's desk.

"Yea, you guys are brothers and Marie's your sister right?"

"Yea, yea," said John, "Peter and I, we're um, twins."

"Right," said Peter, "twins."

"So Marie's younger?" asked Bobby timidly.

"Yea, by a year." said Peter.

"I don't get it," said Bobby looking at John and Peter, "you guys don't look alike."

"That's because we're fraternal twins. Haven't you ever heard of those?" asked John.

"Right," said Bobby nodding his head, "fraternal."

The room grew quiet again. Bobby tried to avoid the eyes of John and Peter. He hated awkward silences. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw Marie enter the room followed by Ms. Munroe.

"Bobby!" said Ms. Munroe, "how are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess." said Bobby.

"We'll just leave you two alone." said Marie as she walked out the room with John and Peter following behind her.

Once they left the room, the soft look in Ms. Munroe's eyes hardened. Bobby's eyes widened, as she stood in front of him.

"Bobby Drake, you are in big trouble." said Ororo through clenched teeth.

"Ms. Munroe, I could explain."

"No, I've already heard enough out of the others. Once we get back to the school you and your friends will have detention for two weeks and say good bye to your weekends because you will also help with the cleaning of the school for four weeks."

"But-,"

"SIX weeks. Do you want to try for eight?"

"No."

"Good, now Mr. Summers is waiting downstairs with the rest."

Bobby got up from the bed and followed Ororo out the door. They walked downstairs where every one else was.

* * *

"Well, Mr. Summers, Ms. Munroe, I wish you the best in your journey." said Mr. Lensherr leading them towards the door. 

Bobby turned towards Marie. "Thanks for helping me out." he said.

"No problem." she gave him a small smile, "That's an interesting emblem you have on your jacket." she said pointing to his jacket.

"Oh this?" he said pointing to the emblem of what looked like a white eagle killing flying over a glacier, "Its nothing." he said giving her a small smile.

"I hope we can get that tire fixed. You wouldn't happen to have a spare here would you?" asked Scott.

"No, I'm sorry."

"I guess we're camping out." said Warren.

"Wait," said Marie, "It's freezing outside especially at night. Why don't you just stay here, with us?"

They all turned to look at her.

"Marie darling," said Mr. Lensherr, "What about the rest of the people who live here? I'm sure they wouldn't-,"

"MIND if they stay here. Think about it, even if they don't freeze to death it takes three days the least to get to the next rest-stop walking" interrupted Marie.

"Yes, will you all excuse Marie and myself for a moment?" asked Mr. Lensherr.

Ororo and Scott nodded their heads.

Mr. Lensherr grabbed Marie by the arm and pulled her into another room and closed the door.

"Marie, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he whispered.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Who, us or them?"

"Us."

"Great!" he said through clenched teeth as his hold on Marie tightened.

"Let go of me." she said trying to escape from his grasp.

"What makes you think you could do whatever you want?"

"Erik you're not my father"

"No, apparently I'm your grandfather."

"Look, will you just trust me? I know I've been wrong in the past but this time I know I'm right. Please?"

"No. I will not let you mess things up again." he said as he started to walk towards the door.

"You haven't seen his emblem have you?" she said just as he opened the door.

He turned to look at her. He stuck his head out and looked towards where Bobby was standing. His eyes widened when he saw what was on his jacket. He looked back at her.

"I told you." she said smiling.

"I'll alert the others" he said as he walked out the room and turned in the opposite direction of where the guests were standing. Marie walked out the room with her head held high and joined the others.

"Well," asked John, "What did grandpa say?"

"It's settled." she said. She turned towards Ororo and Scott, "Kitty and Jubilee can sleep in my room, Warren and Bobby can sleep in Johns room, and Ms. Munroe and Mr. Summers can sleep in Peters room."

"Where will we sleep?" asked Peter.

"Don't worry about it." She turned back towards Ororo and Scott. "My brothers will help you gather your belongings while I go and prepare your rooms."

"No," said Ororo, "We can't stay. We wouldn't want to be a burden to you all."

"Don't worry, my grandpa said it was fine. He was just worried about what my cousins would say, they'll be fine."

The teens all looked at Ororo with the hope that could avoid sleeping in the freezing night.

"Fine," she said, "I'm sure we could stay at least one night."

Everyone was relieved except of course John and Peter. They turned towards Marie who in return gave them a warning glare.

"Well," John said running his hand through his hair, "I guess we'll help you guys get settled in."

"No its fine," said Scott, "I'll consider this as their first form of punishment." he motioned towards his four students that could do nothing but look at the ground.

* * *

Once John, Peter, and Marie were alone, Peter walked into the living room and sat on the couch. 

Marie was turning to leave but was stopped when John grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Marie," he said holding her by the shoulders, "what the hell did you do?"

She backed away from him slowly, "I just found a way to save us all." she said smiling and turned to walk up the stairs.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

P.S. If you're a Bobby and Marie fan, then go check out this video, it was my inspiration for my other story **She's the One. **Go to my profile for th Url or message me.

Thanks Again!


	4. Midnight Rendezvous

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Midnight Rendezvous**

**1:35 AM That Same Night**

Marie looked out the window of the vacant room she would be sleeping in. The excitement of that night left her sleepless and un-weary. She watched the snowflakes fall gently on the ground as the frost settled itself on the window.

She smiled softly to herself as she got her ice skates and left the room.

* * *

Bobby stirred quietly in his bed. He couldn't sleep. There was too much on his mind for him to sleep. He looked at his snoring roommate as he quietly got up and started to look around the room. He started to notice the little things he didn't notice before. He walked over to Marie's desk and started to look through the things on her desk. There were books, papers, ands random things like hair scrunchies and outdoor mementos. 

Suddenly, he heard a door close and footsteps coming outside the room. He waited for the footsteps to pass the door before he opened it and peeked outside.

It was her, Marie, the girl who practically saved him from sleeping in the freezing weather.

'Where is she going?' he thought to himself as he saw her walk down the stairs.

He quickly put on some thick sweat pants, boots, and his jacket and quietly went to follow her.

* * *

Marie sat on the snow as she put her ice skates on. She looked up and saw the moonlight shine on the frozen lake in front of her. 

She stood up and walked to the lake. She stretched her arms out as she started to skate around. She smiled as she commanded her feet to do some twist and turns. She felt free; free to live life like a normal person. She was in her own high; a high that not even a snow wolf can take her out of. She tilted her head up as she did figure eights all over the lake. She breathed in the fresh air around her.

"_I'll be seeing you, in all the familiar places_," she sang softly to herself.

"Hmm, mmm, hmm." she hummed as she enjoyed her moonlit skating rink.

Suddenly, she heard somebody stumble and turned around.

Her eyes widened as she saw Bobby tumble down and land on his back on the ice. She quickly skated over to him.

"Are, are you ok?" she asked helping him up.

Bobby held on to her arm as he tried not to slip and fall again.

"You know, that's the second time this night that you ask me that." he said grinning.

She chuckled as she led him towards soil where they both sat down.

"So," he said trying to make conversation.

"So," she said turning towards him.

They both laughed out how silly they were both acting.

"How old are you?" he asked her.

She looked out towards the lake. "Do you really want to know?" she asked him.

"Yea."

She turned her gaze to his eyes. "60."

Bobby looked out towards the lake and started to laugh.

"What?" she asked, "You don't believe me?"

"Is that some kind of joke you play on every guy you meet?" he chuckled slightly.

"No-well, only the ones that can't be trusted." she beamed.

They both laughed slightly.

"No, seriously how old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Hmm," he said as he started to study her features, "18?"

She smiled as she shook her head.

"No? 17?"

He smiled to himself as she nodded her head.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I just turned 18 last month."

"Well, happy belated birthday."

"Thanks."

She laid back and started to make a snow angel.

"Don't you love making snow angels?" she asked looking up at him.

"I guess." he laid back and started to make one of his own.

She laughed as they both stopped moving and just laid there with their arms spread out.

"Have you lived here your whole life?" he asked her.

"Somewhat."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"I did." she said quietly.

"What happened?"

"He left."

"Oh," he said not sure if he should feel sorry for her or happy that she's single.

"It doesn't matter much anymore; it was a long time ago. Either way, my brothers and my grandpa are very protective of me if you haven't noticed."

"Oh yea, I've noticed."

There was an awkward silence.

"So," she started hoping to make conversation, "how did you fall down the hill?"

He turned his head to face her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, one moment I was just skating around and the next thing I know I see you tumbling down and land flat on you back."

"Oh, that." he sat up and looked down at her. "I couldn't sleep. I heard footsteps walking outside and I looked out and saw you walking down the stairs. I figured you couldn't sleep either so I sort of followed you. I saw you skating. I wanted to get closer, but somehow I managed to slip and fall again. I hope you don't think I'm weird or something."

"I could never think your weird Bobby Drake." she said smiling at him as she sat up also.

He smiled back at her. He suddenly had the sudden urge to kiss her right then and there. She was so beautiful and captivating. How could someone not resist her? 'No.' he thought to himself. It would be weird since he just met her and hardly knew anything about her.

"So, do you do this all the time?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Skate in the middle of the night, in the middle of no where."

"Only when I have a lot on my mind, you know? Like, sometimes you just have to get away from the reality of what's happening in your life." she looked up towards the moon, "Once, in a while I just like to skate around and pretend that I'm in an ice castle somewhere in the sky, living life the way I want to instead of the life someone has planned for me. It's like my own personal high, a high that most things can't interrupt, well, except for you."

She looked back at him and stared into his intensely blue eyes. "What about you?" she asked him.

"What about me?"

"Do you have your own personal high?"

"This is my high."

"What do you mean?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nature; life." he turned and looked out at the lake and the nature surrounding them, "Once when I was a kid, I went camping with my dad and a couple of his friends. At first I didn't want to go, because my dad and I never really had a good relationship before that trip. He was always so caught up in his work and his big-time business friends. It seemed like he always put business and pleasure before his family. One day, they decided to go hunting. I of course didn't want to go 'because I didn't want to be part of killing an animal that never did any harm to you. I tried telling my dad, but he just said to get over it and come along. When I saw that they were going to kill a fawn, I ran. I ran as fast as I could. It seemed like I ran for hours by the time I got tired and stopped. I sat on a huge rock and just cried my eyes out. I never expected what happened next."

He turned to Marie to see if he still had her attention. When he saw that he did, he looked up at the moon and continued, "I heard footsteps come from behind me. I looked back and saw my dad. At first I thought 'Great, my dad is going to kick my ass.' but then he came up to me. I looked up in his eyes trying to find anger and contempt, but I didn't find any of that. Instead I found tears starting to form in his eyes. He sat next to me and just held me in his arms saying sorry for not treating me right. I forgave him and we decided to head back. That's when we both realized that we were both very much lost. We couldn't just stay there so we tried walking back the way we remembered, but that only got us more lost. It was getting really, really cold when night started to settle in. We tried making a fire, but neither of us really knew how. We were lost for almost two whole days. When the rescue team found us we were on the brink of unconscious and hypothermia started to settle in my body."

"It must have terrible."

"Not really," he looked back into her eyes, "because for the first time in my life, it was just me and my dad surrounded by nature and nothing else mattered to either one than just being with someone you love."

"You're a romantic."

"What do you mean?" he asked smiling.

"You can love under the best and worst circumstances. I-mean, you could have lashed out at your dad but you decided to forgive him with out the thought of him neglecting you your whole life. "

"Thanks, I think"

She chuckled slightly.

"So, is that like a family heirloom or something?" he asked pointing to her necklace that had a crystal-like stone.

She looked down and gently rubbed the stone. "What do you mean?"

"Well, so far every one I've seen has it, and all the people in the portraits have one."

"Hmm, I guess you can call it that," she looked back up at him, "Let's just say I can never take it off."

They both sat quietly for a moment, just thinking about the conversation they just had.

"So what's your story?" Marie asked breaking the silence.

"Why?"

"Well, I told you a little about my life, you met my somewhat happy family, and yet," she looked back into his eyes, "I know absolutely nothing about you except for the fact that you love nature, and you practically always end up crashing into me."

He chuckled, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything, where you're from, what your family's like, you know, stuff like that."

"Ok, I'm originally from Boston but I go to a prep school in Westchester, New York. I have a younger brother named Ronny. I'm athletic, my favorite color's blue, and the team that I would die defending are the Red Sox."

"Red Sox? Oh, please."

"What? Who do you root for?"

"It's all the about the Yankees!"

"Oh no, no, no this isn't going to be good."

They both laughed at the silly argument they were having.

"Anyways as I was saying," continued Bobby, "My friends and I were part of a nature study group and for a field trip, we went camping at Alkali Lake, It's about a two day drive west of here. Along the way we got a flat tire. Ms. Munroe and Mr. Summers were arguing so my friends and I decided to wander off so and we ended up finding your house and well, you know the rest."

"Cool, but you forgot to mention one thing."

"What was that?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He laughed lightly, "No." he said looking into her eyes.

She was the first one to breakaway from the stare as she started to take off her skates and but her boots back on.

"What time is it?" she asked as she tied her laces.

"Its 20 minutes to 4."

"You do realize that we've been out here for almost two hours?" she asked as she stood up.

"I do now." he said standing up as well.

They started to walk uphill when Marie slipped on ice and would have fallen back if it weren't for Bobby who grabbed her arm. He slowly slid down a little but did not fall.

Bobby was the first to realize that if he actually bent his head lower, their lips would be touching. Her eyes sparkled as he looked down at her. Snowflakes started to fall all around them making the moment romantic.

She looked up into his eyes that became a clear blue in the moonlight. He slowly bent his head. Marie looked at his lips before she tilted her head up and closed her eyes. Their lips met. It was a soft kiss, not a hard demanding one, but a nice soft and gentle one. Bobby placed his hand on her cheek caressing it as she grabbed a hold of his other hand.

For the first time in Marie's life, she experienced a new high; a high that she never wanted to end. She loved the touched of his soft lips on hers and the touch of his hands and skin. She wanted to remember this moment forever, never wanting it to end.

Bobby was just the same. He loved feeling her lips on his. In a way, he felt like he had known her for a long time and wondered if it was possible to fall in love with someone with just one simple kiss.

Bobby was the one who broke the kiss. He wanted to know how she felt about the whole situation. He didn't want her to feel pressured into doing something she was uncomfortable with.

She looked up into his eyes. "Wow." she said leaning in to kiss him again .He smiled against her lips enjoying the fact that she was delighted to kiss him again. Marie put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Marie wanted to stay there forever in his arms. Bobby loved the feeling of her petite body against his own, wishing that she could spend forever I his arms.

This time, Marie broke the kiss. She looked in his eyes again

"I think we better get back." she whispered.

"Me too." he said.

He grabbed a hold of her hand and they both started to walk back towards the house.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! 


	5. These are my cousins'

**8:43 AM**

Bobby walked into the dinning room that morning with the events of last night still playing in his head. He suddenly became very nervous when he realized that he was the last one to arrive for breakfast. He quickly took his place next to Warren, which also happened to be right across from Marie. She faintly smiled at him. He in return, did the same. He looked next to her and saw John and Peter looking at him with suspicion in their eyes.

"Lovely of you to join us this morning Mr. Drake." said Mr. Lensherr as he sat at the head of the table. He looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

Bobby said his good mornings to every one at the table. He looked back towards Mr. Lensherr and noticed the three people sitting on his left side.

"Bobby, these are Marie and the twins' cousins." He motioned to each one as he said their names. "This is Raven, Jean, and Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you all." said Bobby shaking hands with each one of them.

"Likewise." they all said.

"Do you guys all live here?" asked Ororo trying to make some conversation.

"Yes. This house has four floors an attic and a basement. It is so huge, sometimes it feels like we live alone." said Jean.

"The table is set for what seems like 100 people, is that how many people live here?" asked Scott.

"It's how many people used to live here. Now it's less than half of the table."

"So there are more of you?" asked Ororo.

"Oh yes, but I believe we'll be seeing them a bit later." said Kurt.

Bobby and Marie were sharing glances back and forth at each other.

"Does the whole family live here?" asked Kitty.

"No, sadly as Jean said before some of them left." said Raven.

"So what happened to your parents?" Jubilee asked the three other teens.

"They died." said Peter

"They left." said John.

"I-mean, they left" said Peter.

"I-mean, they died." said John.

No one knew what to believe. John and Peter gave each other irritated stares.

"Can you please excuse me for a moment?" asked Marie as tears started to form in her eyes. She quickly got up from her chair and started to walk out the room.

"Nice one." John told Peter as he slapped him on his head.

"Shut up!" said Peter as he too hit John on the head.

"Gentlemen!" said Erik looking sternly at the teens.

John and Peter quickly left the room muttering curses at each other.

"You'll have to excuse them," said Erik, "Their parents died about three years ago. I'm afraid Marie never really got over it. So whenever someone asks for them, we say they're not here at the moment."

Bobby drank his orange juice when he noticed that he was being looked at by Raven. This made him extremely uncomfortable.

"My grandfather told me about you car troubles," Kurt told Scott breaking the silence in the room; "I can help you fix it."

"Thank you. I know that I could definitely use the help."

"Don't worry, it would be my pleasure."

"I hope you gentlemen can get it fixed by today. We won't want to be such a burden." said Ororo.

"Nonsense," said Erik, "If it is not fixed then you may stay here. You won't be a burden at all. Perhaps some new faces in this house will lighten our spirits."

"May I be excused?" asked Bobby.

"Me two?" asked Warren.

"Me three?" asked Jubilee.

"Me four?" asked Kitty.

"Why of course," said Erik, "The children must be upstairs; I know they'll be delighted to show you around the place."

The teens all nodded and left the room.

Marie sat in the room she slept in last night. Her eyes were red and burning from crying. She heard a knock at the door. Before she could say go away, she saw John and Peter come in.

"Marie," said John as he walked over to the bed she was sitting on, "I'm sorry."

"Yea," said Peter, "We should've asked you what to say if they ever asked us about our parents."

"No, don't worry about it," she said as she wiped her eyes, "it's not your fault." She gave a weak smile, "I don't even know why I started to cry." she bit her lip as she tried hard not to cry again.

John sat next to her and hugged her. "I know things have been tough since Logan,"

"John," Marie interrupted, "please, don't." She got up and walked over to her window.

"He'll come back Marie," said Peter, "They both will."

"You, guys please. I really don't want to talk about It." she turned around to face her friends. "But thanks for caring." she went to give them a hug. "You know, sometimes it really does feel like you guys are my older brothers."

The three started to laugh.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Peter.

"I don't know. But I know a way to keep them here longer." said Marie smirking.

"We're all ready ahead of you." said John.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Earlier today, we sort of took out all their oil and kind of popped another tire and my personal favorite, we took out their brakes." John said with a satisfying smile.

"Excellent." Marie said smiling. "Now all we have to do earn their trust and then we'll tell them everything."

"I just hope the others don't see them yet." said Peter.

"Look, Erik said he told every one what's going on. They probably already know." said John.

"I just hope they wont do anything stupid." said Marie.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Marie.

"It's me, Bobby." said a voice from the door.

Marie went to open the door and saw Bobby along with his friends. She smiled as she told them to come in.

Jubilee and Kitty sat on her bed while the guys just stood by the window unsure of what to do.

"So," said Jubilee, "What do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Usually," said Marie as she looked at both John and Peter hoping they would come up with an answer.

"We're outside most of the time." said Peter.

Marie breathed a sigh of relief. "Yea," she said, "we ice skate, or sometimes we just go into town."

"We're not really indoor people. We prefer to go outdoors instead of being locked up inside." said John.

"So I assume you guys don't really watch T.V." said Warren.

"You assume correctly." said Marie.

"Wow," said Kitty, "I can't imagine living with out MTV."

"MTV?" asked John, Peter, and Marie.

"Yea," said Bobby, "You know music television?"

"Oh, right of course." said John.

"You guys want to go outside or something?" asked Marie.

They all nodded their heads and followed her outside.

"I don't know how you guys can live in this weather." said Kitty hugging herself tightly.

"You get used to it." said Peter quite amused at how cold she was.

"Check it out!" exclaimed John. He bent down and grabbed a silver lighter with shark jaws on it.

"It's my lighter."

Marie just rolled her eyes as she started to walk towards the lake. They all followed her.

"Do you guys want to ice skate?" she asked.

"That'd be cool but, we don't have any skates." said Warren.

"Don't worry about it." said Marie as she walked towards a small shed on one side of the lake. She walked in and came out with five pairs of skates.

"But there's only five pairs and there's 7 of us." said Jubilee.

"You guys go on ahead I'll watch." said Marie as she handed out the skates to everyone except John.

John was about to sit with her when Bobby handed him the skates.

"You go." he said, "I'll sit with her. I'm still kind of shook up from everything that happened last night."

John gave him a questioning look before he grabbed the skates and went to join the others.

Once the others were skating around Bobby sat next to Marie.

"Listen," he started, "about last night."

"You don't have to do this." she said.

"Do what?"

"Try to act like everything is ok when we know that there's obviously something going on between us."

Bobby chuckled slightly. "Um, I don't know what to say."

"If it helps, I liked it." she turned to look in his eyes.

"Me too." he said leaning in towards her.

"Wait." she said stopping him. "Come with me."

She quickly grabbed his hand and led him away. She took him through the trees and through many twists and turns, up a hill and climbed a few rocks. It seemed like they were walking around for about 30 minutes when Marie finally stopped. Bobby looked ahead at a clearing. It seemed like they were on a high hill. He looked down and saw the mansion and his friends skating on the lake. Everything looked beautiful. He turned to Marie who smiled happily at him.

"I like to come up here and think sometimes. Believe it or not, this is where I was when my brothers scared the crap out of you and your friends."

"It's beautiful, just like you." He put his hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

She grinned as their lips touched. It wasn't a soft kiss like the night before; but a nice passionate one. She passed her hand through his hair as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well, well, well," said a voice from behind Bobby.

Marie pulled away from him and looked behind Bobby, Her eyes widened as she saw who the voice belonged to.

Bobby turned around and saw a girl that looked just a bit older than him. She wasn't as petite as Marie but she was small and physically built. She had short black hair with tattoos on her neck. Behind her was another girl with long burgundy hair a long black coat.

"Look who it is. It's the wolverines bitch herself with her new prey." she said.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Marie as she moved in front of Bobby.

"Marie sweetie, aren't you going to introduce us to your guest?" she asked.

"Bobby that's my cousin Callisto and my cousin Sarah." said Marie with disgust in her voice.

"Call me Marrow." said the one called Sarah.

"Hey." said Bobby.

"So this is the guy Cain was talking about?" asked Callisto looking Bobby up and down.

"I don't know what did Cain say?"

"Only what **grandpa** told him." said Marrow putting emphasis on the word grandpa.

"Where is he anyways?" asked Marie.

"With Wanda and Pietro and might I add that they are very much looking forward to meeting Bobby and his friends." said Callisto.

"Well, I guess their just going to have to wait then." said Marie as she took Bobby's hand in hers and started back down towards where they came from.

"It was nice meeting you." said Bobby as he turned to look back at Marie's cousins; but instead found that there was no one there.

John was just skating around the lake as he thought about Marie and her future plans. He thought about the plan that he and Marie worked so hard to come up with. He new the time to tell Bobby the truth was near.

As he thought more and more about it, he suddenly became very nervous. What if they were wrong and the plan was ruined? What if they were wrong about Bobby as well? He certainly hoped that the last thought was wrong. He didn't want to go through the same thing he went through the last time their plan failed; remorse, guilt, and hate. He hated the thought of fighting with Marie again, just like last night when Bobby came.

As he thought some more, he looked up to look at Peter skating around with the (like Raven always said) outsiders. He saw Peter laughing with that Warren guy and flirting with Jubilee. In a way he figured that he was always bit jealous of the way Marie and Peter. Unlike him, they always seemed to get along with every one like if they've known each other for years. It was always hard for him to make new friends so he always made it seem like he didn't like outsiders and always appeared to be tough and extremely protective of Marie.

A small shriek interrupted him form his thoughts. He looked up ahead of him and saw that Kitty girl fall on her butt. He started to laugh a little as she tried hard to get up again only to fall down again. He quickly skated over to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked her offering his hand while he tried hard to contain his laughter.

She chuckled slightly, "I will be once I get up again."

She grabbed his hand and started to get up. But, when she started to stand up, she somehow put too much pressure on one of her legs and ended up falling again, this time brining John down with her. They both started to laugh.

"I'm sorry." she said as she started to get up again, "I don't know what's wrong with me today."

"Its alright." he said as she helped him up.

He got up and looked down at the small girl. Her eyes were a light brown color that gleamed when she smiled. She had small round cheeks and big full lips. She was pretty he thought, may be even beautiful.

Kitty was the first to notice how close they were. She looked down nervously for a second then looked up at him. She smiled shyly as she noticed him looking at her eyes.

"I'm glad your ok." he said softly.

"Me too, I-mean, I'm glad you're ok too." she said nervously.

John chuckled at the fact that she was nervous.

"Well," she continued as she slowly started to back away, "Thanks for helping me, or should I say thanks for trying to help me."

"Wait." he said catching up to her. He skated next to her as she put her hands in her pocket, "What's your real name?" he asked her.

She looked at him shyly, "Katherine, Katherine Pryde. I figured that Katherine was too boring so people just call me Kitty." she said, "And you?"

He breathed a deep sigh.

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, its just that, I'm kind of embarrassed of my name."

"Why? It can't be that bad. Is it?"

"Ok, my real name is St. John."

"St. John? What's so bad about that?"

"It's not the John I have a problem with; it's the St. that bugs me."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"O-wait," Kitty interrupted, "don't tell me. You're afraid that St. will ruin your bad boy image."

"No…ok, yea"

They both chuckled. Thy heard laughter come from the other side of the lake. They both looked over and saw Warren chase Peter and Jubilee around in circles.

He looked back at her, "Listen," he started, "I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"Don't worry about it. We were stupid for just going in un-invited."

"No, I um, was the stupid one for trying to pull a prank like that."

Kitty turned and stood in front of him. He was cute, she thought in that bad boy sort of way. She smiled at the fact that he really wanted her to forgive him.

"I forgive you." she said smiling slightly

"Thanks."

John couldn't take it anymore. He slowly started to lean forward towards her lips. She too leaned forward slowly hoping that she could taste his lips.

Suddenly, John started to cough hard. He turned away from her so that he wouldn't cough on her. He suddenly got this cold feeling in his stomach and fell on the ice still coughing and almost out of breath. He slowly clenched his fist as he felt his body burn like it was on fire.

"John? John are you ok? John!" he heard slightly Kitty's voice in the distance, even though he knew she was kneeling beside him. He looked over towards Peter and saw that he too was in the same condition with Jubilee kneeling next to him and Warren running for help.

He made himself roll into a ball on his side. He looked up for a second and saw Kitty frantically yelling for help. He slowly unclenched his fist and looked at his palm.

There it was again, the mark that he got used to seeing. It was an engraved mark of a star inside a circle. The devils' eye.

**Thanks to every one that reviewed. MUCH LOVE!**

**I'm sorry it took me a long time to update. But sadly I have started school again. I'm sorry but I wont really have time to update anymore except for weekends. I apologize again but I'll try my best! **


	6. Now, We Wait

**Chapter 3**

**Now, We Wait**

"Are they gonna be ok?" asked a frightened Kitty.

"I hope so." said Jean as she looked down at the nearly conscious boys.

Kitty stood next to John's bed. She looked down at John pale face. Tears started to fall as she tried to recollect what happened nearly ten minutes ago.

They were skating around when suddenly John and Peter both collapsed coughing. Warren quickly ran for help and within a matter of seconds came back with Jean, Kurt, Scott, and Ororo. They quickly carried the boys to the room they were currently in. When Kurt and Scott laid them on their beds they stopped coughing. But now, they just laid there unconscious. She reached for John's hand and gently squeezed.

Suddenly she heard Bobby's voice coming from the front door. Jean quickly walked out the room and went towards Bobby with Ororo fallowing quickly behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jeans eyes widened as she saw Bobby run up the stairs to the first floor.

In his arms was an unconscious Marie. Her face was pale just like the guys.

"Quickly, in here." said Jean leading Bobby in the room right across from John and Peter.

He put Marie down on the bed. Jean put her stethoscope on and listened intently at Marie's heart and lungs.

"Bobby?" asked Ororo as she walked in, "What happened?"

"I-I d-don't know." said Bobby stammering through his words, "W-We were just walking down the hill. She s-seemed fine to me, we were just talking and suddenly she just started coughing. At first it was only a little and stopped after like ten seconds, so we just kept walking. But then she started coughing again but this time it was harder and I could tell she had trouble breathing. Then she just collapsed. I carried her all the way down here, she stopped coughing but she was unconscious by the time I finally made it here."

Jean looked at Bobby with worry in her eyes.

"Did you see anything unusual before?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Did you notice anything strange about her or anything around where you guys were?"

"No, all I saw were your other cousins Callisto and Marrow."

"Bobby?" said a voice from the door way.

He turned around and saw Jubilee, Kitty, and Warren in the doorway.

"Oh my God!" said Jubilee, "Did the same thing happen to her too?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, John and Peter both collapsed coughing when we were skating." said Warren.

"Jean, will they be alright?" asked Kitty.

Jean looked at the frightened teens. What would she tell them, she thought as she looked at Marie. She wasn't good at making up elaborate stories like Marie was and she definitely was not good at saying the right things all the time like Erik.

"Yea," she finally said, "They just all need their rest right now."

"Jean is there anything Scott or I can do right now?" asked Ororo.

"Pray." said Jean as she walked out the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Erik what are we going to do?" asked Raven as she paced nervously in his study.

"What we have always done." he said smoking his pipe.

"And what is that?"

"Wait." he said barely at a whisper.

"It's happening again isn't it?" she sad sitting across from him.

He slowly nodded his head.

"I thought we would have at least had another month or two."

There was silence in the room. Raven turned her head and looked out the window, tears slowly forming in her eyes. She was scared, of what was about to come. Her heart almost stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Erik.

Raven looked at the man who had just come in. He was tall and physically built. His head was shaved and had tattoos on half of his scalp.

"Is it true?" he asked

"Yes Cain, it's true. It has happened once again." said Erik calmly.

Cain sat next to Raven. She looked in his eyes and saw the same fear she had in hers.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I was hanging around the tool shed with Wanda and Pietro. We were just laughing when Wanda starts getting a funny feeling in her head. She said she felt Marie, John, and Peter screaming for help. I quickly ran over here to see if the guys were here."

"What about Wanda and Pietro?" asked Erik.

"They went to look for Callisto and Marrow to see if they were ok."

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in." said Erik.

The three looked towards the door as they saw Jean enter with Kurt behind her.

"How are they?" asked Erik.

"They're all sleeping right now." said Jean sitting across from Raven and Cain.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kurt.

"What is there to do?" asked Raven.

"Erik, what are we going to do about the people?" asked Jean.

"What do you mean what are we going to do about the people?" asked Cain.

"We have to tell them what's going on."

"We don't have to tell them anything." said Raven.

"Yes we do, they're going to find out sooner or later that there is something very wrong with them and us." said Kurt.

"No…" said Raven before she was interrupted by Erik.

"Wait," said Erik raising his hand, "Raven has a point, but so does Kurt and Jean."

"Erik, you can't seriously agree with red over here." said Cain pointing his chin toward Jean.

"No, we will wait until the children wake up. Meanwhile we'll just play it off like they're sick."

The room grew quiet as the adults all thought about what Erik said.

"Fine, but before we do anything make sure they can be trusted." said Raven.

They all nodded their heads.

"Well," said Cain standing up, "I'm going to look for the others to see if they felt anything weird as well." he turned and left the room.

"I'll go help him." said Kurt as he left.

"Me too, all this waiting is just making me more nervous." said Raven as she followed him.

"I'll go check on the Marie and the guys." said Jean as she got up slowly.

She opened the door, but just as she was about to close it, she slowly looked at Erik.

"Erik," she said softly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm scared."

"Me too." he said as he slowly turned his head and looked out the window.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was past mid-night when Bobby was sitting next to Marie gently squeezing and caressing her hand. His eyes were red from the sleep he was refusing to get. He yawned and stretched his arms a bit.

"You should really get some sleep." he heard a voice come from the doorway.

Bobby turned his head and saw Raven standing in the doorway.

"No, I'm fine."

She looked at him and sat down on a chair at the foot of Marie's bed.

"You know, sleep deprivation won't wake my cousin up anytime soon." she said looking at him.

"I want to be here when she wakes up, what about you?"

"I can't sleep."

There was silence. All that was heard was the ticking of the clock on the nightstand.

"So," Bobby said breaking the silence, "What's your story?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you end up here?"

"The same way Marie and her brothers did."

"You parent's died?"

Raven chuckled slightly, "No," she said, "I had no where else to go."

Suddenly, they heard a painful scream coming from Marie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marie moaned in pain as she slowly started to wake up. She tried hard to open her eyes but couldn't. She felt as if someone has literally glued her eyelids together. She wanted to scream out but couldn't open her mouth. Her head was hurting like hell and she felt cold all around her.

She heard voices in her head, voices that were saying terrible things in a sort of demonic language. She could feel herself sweating. Chills began to creep all around her body. She began to feel limp and she felt like her heart was pumping three times its normal speed. She started to see things, dark horrible things. Then, she saw herself and people she has lived with over the years who are now gone. They were all like animals with worms eating their flesh. Marie was the only normal one there. They all started to cave in around her. She wanted to scream as she looked down at the evil mark on her palm. Then she noticed that her skin was slowly turning ghostly white. Her nails became black and longer. She suddenly saw visions, visions of what was to come. Everything went by so fast as the visions came into view. Then, everything suddenly went dark.

The voices were getting louder. They seemed to be taunting and laughing at her. She wanted to cry and yell for help but she couldn't feel her body. Her head hurt so much from the load voices. She felt as if her head would explode any minute now. She tried telling them to shut up but they wouldn't stop. Suddenly, Marie somehow managed to open her mouth and let out a painful scream.

The voices disappeared and then there was silence. It was a piercing silence that if silences could kill, it would have certainly killed her. Then, just when she thought that everything was over, she heard faint voices coming from all around her.

"Marie, Marie, Marie." the voices said.

At first it was faintly, but then they started getting louder and louder until Marie finally opened her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Marie? Marie are you alright?" asked Bobby with concern in his voice.

Marie looked up to his eyes and sat up. She looked around the room and saw Raven standing at the foot of the bed.

"What, what happened?" She asked him.

"Well you,"

"What is going on down here?" asked Jean as she walked in the room with Ororo following behind her. They both looked at Marie with opened mouths.

"Marie, are you ok?" asked Jean practically running to her side.

"I am now." said Marie.

"Do you need anything?" asked Ororo.

"No Ms. Munroe, I'm fine, really."

"What's going on here?" asked a voice coming from the doorway.

Everyone turned their heads. Ororo's eyes widened as she realized who it was. John and Peter were standing in the doorway as if they just woke up from a wonderful sleep.

"John? Peter? Are you guys ok?" asked Raven.

John and Peter looked at each other then back at Raven.

"Yea, we are now." said Peter.

"Why don't all you guy's just go to bed?" asked Jean looking at the three boys in the room.

John and Peter nodded and left the room. Jean looked at Bobby who shook his head.

"I kind of wanted to stay here with Marie." he said.

Marie looked up at Bobby, "Bobby," she said, "You should go, I don't want you to be sleep deprived because of me. You need your rest."

"No, I want to make sure your fine." he said looking into her eyes.

"Bobby, Marie needs her rest too. She's had a long night and she needs the rest." said Ororo.

Bobby looked down at his feet before he nodded his head. "I'll come back here first thing in the morning."

She smiled at him. Then he turned and left the room. Ororo stood next to Marie.

"Marie, I hope you'll get better." she said.

"Thank you. I'm just sorry that you guys are still stranded, I-mean not that I don't want you here but, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I now what you mean." Ororo said smiling.

"Ororo, you should go back to bed." said Raven.

"Yea, we really don't want make you suffer with us." said Jean.

"Nonsense, you wont make me suffer." said Ororo.

"You are our guest. It would be wrong if we let you stay up all night with us, either way Jean and I are going to bed in a while." said Raven.

"Fine," said Ororo as she headed towards the door, "but don't be afraid to wake me up if you need me." she said before she left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Marie," said Raven after Ororo left, "tell us what happened."

Marie slowly closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

"Marie," said Jean sitting next to her, "what did you see?"

She opened her eyes as tears started to form in her eyes. "I, I don't know."

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"It's, it's just too hard to explain."

"WELL TRY!" Raven shouted.

"Raven!" said Jean, "You shouting isn't going to solve anything." she looked at Marie who by now started to sob. She slowly put her hand on Maries shoulder, "There, there," she cooed gently hugging her, "Its going to be alright."

"No its not!" said Marie pulling away from Jean.

"Marie, listen to me." said Raven, "I need you to tell us what you saw."

Marie closed her eyes and slowly took a deep breath. "It was dark," she said, "a-and I saw e-everyone, like Carol, and Rictor, and Spyke, and so many other people."

"What did they say?" asked Jean.

"I-I don't know, they were speaking in s-some language," she opened her eyes and looked at Jean, "I didn't understand them."

"Can you tell us who's next?" asked Raven.

The whites of Marie's eyes slowly started to show as she put her head back.

"I-I'm so tired."

"Marie, no, Marie." said Jean lifting Maries head up, "You can't sleep, I need you to tell us who's next."

"I-I, can't." said Marie placing her head on the pillow. "They're calling me back."

"Marie no!" said Raven.

But Marie was already drifting off into a very deep sleep.

Raven eyes slowly started to form tears.

"Jean," she said, "What are we going to do?"

"Just like Erik said," said Jean as she walked towards the door. "We wait."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to update soon!**

**Luv, Me!**

**P.S. You will be happy to know that you are one step closer to finding out what happened to Logan & Remy!**

**much luv!**


	7. Lost and Found

**Authors Note: Please excuse the heading in the last chapter. I really don't know why I put chapter 3. Anyways, please excuse the mistake and know that it was chapter 5, not 3. **

**Thank you,**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

**Lost and Found**

**7:23 AM**

Bobby walked down the corridor that led to Marie's room on the second floor. It was just before dawn. He was tired. He had slight bags under his eyes and felt weak all around. He didn't care though. He just wanted to see Marie and make sure she was ok.

He quickly turned the corner but stopped when he realized there was no one in the room. He slowly started to walk down the corridor looking in all the rooms with opened doors, but didn't find anyone. He turned back, headed towards the stairs, and walked down the corridor on the first floor. He looked on the walls as he saw the portraits of the people who lived in the house. He stopped in front of Marie's. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed there was something different about it. Her eyes seemed tired and her smile wasn't as bright as it was before. Was it another portrait or was it just his imagination?

Suddenly he started to hear the sound of a piano being played in another room. It was a nice sweet, calming sound that had the ability to mesmerize someone. He walked toward the room where it was coming from and looked in.

There, sitting on the bench in front of the piano was Marie. He quietly entered the room as her fingers gently stroked the keys. She suddenly stopped and looked down at her fingers. She gently rubbed the palm of her left hand. She started to play again only to stop again frustrated.

"Don't stop." said Bobby as he leaned on the wall.

Marie almost jumped out of her seat as she heard him talk.

"Bobby," she said standing up, "you scared me. I didn't know you were here."

"I'm sorry." he said as he looked into her eyes, "I didn't want to interrupt you."

She slightly smiled. "Its fine, I just needed to unwind and since Jean forbade me to ice skate, I thought I'd just play something."

"It was beautiful. Who taught you how to play?"

"No one," she sat on a small couch in the room, "you see, when my parents died I remember ice skating every single day, just forget about the whole situation and pretend that everything was normal. But one day, I pushed myself to hard and sprained my ankle. Jean said I couldn't skate for like a month or two. So I found myself in here, teaching myself."

"Well, you taught yourself beautifully." he said as he sat down on the piano bench facing Marie.

"Thank you." she said. "So," she said after a few moments of silence, "What are you doing roaming around this early?"

"I wanted to see how you were, but you weren't in your room. So I thought that may be you would be down here and you are."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For caring, I've never known anyone that's ever cared for me this much."

He smiled as he extended his hand and grabbed hers, softly caressing it with his thumb.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you guys are ok now?" asked Warren.

"Yes Warren, we're fine." said John as they all hiked through the snow. They were all headed towards the place where the car broke down.

"Are you sure? We don't want you guys to collapse again." said Kitty.

"We're fine. It's like I told you guys before. We just had a terrible asthma attack." said Marie.

"At the same time?" asked Jubilee.

"It's hard to explain." said Peter.

They arrived at a clearing in the woods. There, in front of them was Scott and Kurt trying to fix the car.

"Hey Mr. Summers, Kurt." said Bobby walking towards them.

"How's the car coming along?" asked Jubilee.

"Well, you guys are going to have to help us take this car to Cain's garage." said Kurt.

"Cant you just drive it there?" asked Warren.

"We could if the brakes were still here." said Scott.

"What do you mean?" asked Bobby.

"Well, it looks like the brakes somehow fell off. Either that or somebody took them."

"Really." said John looking at Peter with a smirk.

Marie gave them a cold stare. John and Peter just rolled their eyes.

"So, you guys just gonna stand around and watch or are you gonna help us?" asked Scott looking at Bobby and Warren.

They both wanted to protest but stopped when John and Peter were volunteered to help by Marie.

"They need the exercise." said Marie as her, Kitty, and Jubilee sat down on some big rocks.

"So, what's going on between you and Bobby?" Kitty asked Marie when the guys started to push the car.

"Nothing."

"Oh, c'mon!" said Jubilee, "We've all seen the way you guys look at each other. You guys obviously like each other."

Marie's cheeks turned pink as she looked at Bobby trying to push the car in the deep snow.

"Well?" asked Kitty.

"Well what?"

"Do you like him?" asked Jubilee.

Marie looked at both of the girls. "Yes." she finally said.

"Aww, Bobby and Marie sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." sang Jubilee and Kitty.

Marie just rolled her eyes as she chuckled.

"Well what about you?" she asked Kitty.

"What about me?"

"Ok, I see how John looks at you. It's obvious that he a thing for you."

"Well, I don't know." said Kitty with a sigh. "I-mean I like him but, I'm not so sure he likes me that much."

Suddenly, Marie heard a voice calling to her. Her eyes widened as she looked back towards the woods. There was nothing there, but she swore she could feel the presence of somebody there watching and calling out to her.

"We're here." she heard the voices whisper.

Marie's hearts started to pound faster. 'No,' she thought, 'not here, not now.'

"Marie…Marie…" she heard whispers in her head.

"Marie!" The sound of Jubilee almost yelling in her ear brought her back to reality.

"W-what?" asked Marie.

"I said why we don't go with the guys to the garage?" said Jubilee.

"Oh, yea, sure." she said getting up.

She led them back in the woods towards Cain's garage.

When they got there, the guys were all leaning on the car while Scott talked to Cain and Kurt about the car.

"Wow," said Jubilee, "I'm surprised to see the car still in one piece."

"Very funny." said Warren.

Marie just smiled at Bobby as he leaned on the car with his arms crossed over his chest.

Cain noticed this and came over.

"So, this is the guy who Marie saved in the woods two nights ago?" said Cain as he walked over to where Bobby was standing. "I'm Cain Marko, another one of Marie's cousins." Cain and Bobby shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bobby and this is Warren, Kitty, and Jubilee." The other three shook hands with Cain.

"Well, you guys have a lot of work to do so, we'll just get out of your way." said Marie as they all went outside and started to wander around the woods.

"So, how many more cousins do you guys have?" asked Bobby.

"A lot." said Peter.

Marie looked back and noticed that there was some distance between them and John and Kitty. She slowly smiled to herself

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what's it like?" asked Kitty as she looked ahead at the others walking a few feet in front of them.

"What's what like?"

"Living out here, in the middle of no where."

"It's not that bad."

"You know, I think it's great that you're so close with your family."

"Why? Aren't you?"

Kitty gave a small sigh. "Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, I'm 17 right; I'm almost an adult that can make my own decisions,"

"But?"

"But, what if the people in your life don't think of you that way. You know, they still see you as that scared little girl that thinks there's a monster in her closet. They don't wanna see you as anything else but that."

"So you're saying people in your family don't take you seriously?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't have the same support system that you have here."

"I don't get it, if your parents don't take you seriously then why do you go to that prep school?"

"That's another story. You see, they work a lot. Since they work a lot, they think I'm gonna get into trouble and I cant be trusted so they sent me there. Sometimes I feel like they sent me there just so they wouldn't have to put up with me."

"Bummer."

"Not really. It's the only place where I feel I truly belong."

They walked in silence as they heard the others walk ahead of them talking and laughing.

As they walked, all Kitty could think about is yesterday, when John almost kissed her. She wanted it. She wanted it real bad. She wished they were alone so that maybe, just maybe what happened yesterday would somehow happen again.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand gently stroke her own. She looked at her hand through the corner of her eye and saw John nervously tried to take a hold of her hand. She turned to look at him as she slightly blushed. He smiled as he took her hand in his and they both walked in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You guy's," said Marie, "I think we should be heading back." They all nodded as they turned around.

They started to walk back when they noticed something was wrong.

"Um," said Peter, "Does anyone know which way 'back' is?"

"I thought you did?" said Jubilee.

"Um, of course we do." said John looking around. "Let's go this way."

They walked for about 20 minutes.

"John, are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Bobby.

John looked around the area. "John," said Kitty, "Are we lost?"

"No…" he said un-assuring.

"Oh my God." said Marie rubbing her forehead, "What are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry look," said Bobby pointing to a small clearing ahead, "There's a house over there. Maybe we can ask for help."

They all looked ahead. Sure enough, there was a house nesting on a small hill. It was a bit smaller than the mansion. It looked abandoned with the windows all shut and the paint starting to peel of the house.

"I don't know." said Warren, "Remember what happened last time?"

Marie glared at John and Peter who looked away embarrassed.

"C'mon!" said Bobby as they all started to walk towards the clearing.

They were all about to step on the yard when Marie, John, and Peter suddenly stopped.

The others turned to look at them.

"What's wrong?" asked Jubilee.

The three just looked at each other.

'What was that?' thought Marie.

'I don't know.' she heard John telling her.

'Wait,' she thought looking at John, 'you can hear me?'

'Yeah,' she heard Peter say, 'this is so weird'

"You guys ok?" asked Kitty with a worried look.

They all took a small step forward.

'Did you guys feel that?' asked Marie.

'Yeah, what is it?' asked Peter.

'I don't know. It feels like my mind's trying to get away but my body wants to stay.' said John.

'I feel like I'm being pulled in by a force' said Marie.

'Me too.' said Peter.

'You guys, I have a bad feeling about this.' said Marie looking back and forth at them.

"Hello?" said Jubilee.

"Yeah, lets go." said John as they all walked towards the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jubilee slowly knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door was opened by a young man and woman.

"Hello." said the young man as he looked at the whole group.

"Hi, um, my name is Jubilation Lee and these are my friends Warren, Kitty, John, Bobby, Marie, and Peter."

"Can we help you in some way Jubilation?" asked the woman.

"Actually, you can call me Jubilee and yes there is something you can help us with. You see, my friends and I were walking around and we kind of got lost. We were wondering if you knew in what direction the interstate freeway is."

"Jubilee, why don't you and your friends come in? You look tired and afterwards we'll help you find your way." said the woman.

The friends all looked at each other and nodded their heads. They followed the couple in the house.

"Come, sit, sit, Ill go get some hot chocolate." said the young woman as she led them to the living room. She returned a few moments later with a kettle and saucers. "My name is Emma Frost and this is my husband Sebastian Shaw."

"I don't get it, didn't you just said you were married?" asked Jubilee.

The couple looked at each other. "Yes." said Sebastian.

"Then how come you guys don't have the same last name?"

"I don't believe in women changing their names when they get married." said Emma

"Oh." said Kitty.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you guys doing wondering around in this part of the woods?" asked Sebastian.

"Well you see, Jubilee, Warren, Kitty, and I go to a prep school in New York." said Bobby.

"That's very far from here." said Emma.

"Yea, um we came up here for a trip with two teachers and we had car trouble. We found a big house and it turned out that Marie, John, and Peter lived there. So now their whole family's trying to help us. While they're fixing the car, we took a detour and we ended up getting lost."

"That's when we saw your house and thought we'd ask for help." said Warren.

"That's interesting." said Emma as she poured some hot chocolate. "Would you like some?" she asked the teens.

Jubilee, Bobby, Warren, and Kitty all nodded their heads. She poured them each some hot chocolate.

"What about you?" she asked the other three.

"Um, no thanks." said Marie.

"Yea, we had a big breakfast." said Peter.

Emma just smiled at them and put the kettle down.

"So, how did you guys end up living here?" asked Kitty.

"We don't exactly live here." said Sebastian, "you see, being newlyweds Emma's grandparents decided to give us a gift. That gift was a vacation at their vacation house which just happens to be here. Unfortunately, her grandparents forgot to mention the fact that the house was falling apart and it's practically in the middle of no where."

"They meant well." said Emma.

"I'm sure they did." said Sebastian rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, we should really be getting back." said John.

"Oh sure, we understand completely." said Sebastian. He got up and walked over to a small desk in the corner of the room. He came back a few seconds later with a paper and pen.

"Ok, here's where it is." he said as he began to draw a map.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marie started to feel light headed as Sebastian started to give directions. She felt weaker, like something was sucking the strength out of her. She looked over to Peter and John to see if they felt the same way. But they looked fine. Maybe a bit tired and nervous but other than that they looked fine.

She felt herself get hot and sweaty. She tried to speak to John and Peter but found that she couldn't. It felt like somebody put a mental block every time she tried to speak telepathically to them. Her head started to hurt again.

She tried to listen to what Sebastian told them but found it very hard to concentrate when you feel like your head was going to explode.

"Excuse me," she managed to say.

Sebastian and Emma both looked at her.

"Can I please use you bathroom?"

"Sure." said Emma. "There's a working one on the second floor, third door to your right."

Marie nodded and quickly got up and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

Once she found the bathroom, she quickly shut the door and fell to her knees. The voices were there again. They were telling her things, things that she couldn't understand. She slowly got up and supported herself on the sink. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror in front of her.

Her silver streaks were dangling in front of her eyes as she took in deep breaths. She turned on the faucet and wet her face. Luckily, the voices had stopped but the headache was still there. She felt a stinging pain coming from her left hand. She looked at her palm. It was there again. The mark that had caused so much pain to the people she once knew. But there was something different about it which scared her even more. There, in the middle of the star was a snake that seemed to slither around the star. Her eyes widened as she opened her mouth to scream but found that she had no voice. So she did the only thing she could think of. She made a silent scream in her head. Her head felt like exploding for about ten seconds.

All of a sudden, she heard a knock on the door. She slightly opened the door and saw Bobby standing in front of her.

"Marie, are you feeling well?" he asked her.

She was about to lie when she realized that she didn't have to. She opened the door wide and stepped out. To her surprise, her headache stopped and she slowly felt her strength come back.

"I am now." she said.

He extended his hand and grabbed hers. They both were about to go down the stairs when she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked

She turned her head and faced the door next to her.

"I don't know."

She slowly grabbed the knob and opened the door.

"Marie!" he exclaimed silently as she entered the room. "We shouldn't be snooping around."

She didn't know what to tell him. For some strange reason, she felt like she needed to see the room. It was almost like a magnet was pulling her body in. Something in her mind told her to see it. She was glad that she did.

Inside, the room was dimly lit. There were a lot of shelves with gothic looking statues and figurines of gargoyles.

"Marie, we're gonna get caught." Bobby said as he entered behind her.

But that's not what she was afraid of. Instead, she was afraid of the image she saw in front of her. There was an image of the mark on her hand with the same snake slithering out of the star.

"You know, it's not very nice to snoop around a house that isn't yours." said a voice from the door.

Marie and Bobby looked towards the door and saw Emma standing with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry." said Marie.

"It's my fault." said Bobby "I just walked into the wrong room and Marie just happened to see me and she came in with me."

"That's fine." said Emma. "I just came to tell you your friends are waiting downstairs for you."

"Thanks." said Marie.

The three left the room and walked downstairs where they met up with their friends.

"Thanks for the help." said Jubilee as they were leaving.

"Anytime." said Sebastian.

"Do be afraid to visit us again." said Emma.

They all started to walk down driveway. The feeling of nervousness left Marie's body. But she still felt strange because even though she didn't turn around and see it, she could feel Emma's eyes slowly starting to burn her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks again for all the reviews!**

**Logan and Remy fans**

**Congratulations, you are another step closer to finding out what happened to Logan and Remy.**


	8. Conversations

**The moment you've all been waiting for!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 7**

**Conversations**

**6:47 PM**

The air was cold and dewy as snowflakes started to fall in his hair. He didn't care though. He had more important things on his mind. He looked to his left and saw his companion looking at the road in front of him.

He gently squeezed the handlebars of his motorcycle as they both stopped at a gas station. They both got off their bike. His friend went inside a small diner that was in front of the gas pump.

"Fill them up." he said to the man working the gas pump, then he went inside the diner and joined his companion at a booth.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything?" asked a waitress.

"Some coffee, black please." said the friend.

"And for you?"

"You got any beer?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Let me have some."

She wrote their order down in her notepad. "I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." she then left them sitting in the booth, both looking out the window.

"What," he said to his young companion. "you nervous about seeing your girlfriend?"

"A little, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't tell me you're not nervous about going back."

"Look kid, the wolverine doesn't get nervous for nobody."

"Right, I forgot that about you Logan."

"Forgot what?"

"You're always afraid to show how you really feel."

Logan just rolled his eyes.

"How much farther is it anyways?"

Logan looked out the window towards the gas pump, making sure that their bikes were still there. "I'd say about a day or two."

The waitress returned with their drinks on a tray. "Here's a black coffee for you and a beer for sir. Would you like anything else?"

"No thank you." said Logan.

The waitress nodded her head and went to attend to other customers.

Logan took a sip of his beer. "So, what are you gonna tell her?" he asked.

"I don't know."

He took another drink. "Look Rem," he told the boy in front of him, "If there's anyone I know who forgives and forgets, it's Marie."

Remy ran his hand through his hair as he drank his coffee. "So, What are we gonna say?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we've been gone for a long time. They're gonna wanna know what happened to us."

"We'll tell them the truth. Nothing happened to us."

"I'm pretty sure Erik wouldn't believe us."

"That old man wouldn't say shit. I-mean, how do we even know that he's still there."

"How do we even know Marie's still there." Remy's eye slowly fell to his coffee. He took another sip from it as he turned his head to look out the window.

"Look Rem." said Logan as he finished off his beer, "I know what we felt two days ago was intense."

"It was more than that. It felt like somebody was screaming for help again. The worst thing is, we don't even know who it was."

"So what makes you think it was her, it could have been that pig-headed friend of yours John, or what about Callisto and Cain. Maybe even Raven…"

"Or Jean?" interrupted Remy.

"Yea," said Logan looking down, "or Jean."

Remy took in a deep sigh.

"Lets go." said Logan as he got up, "If we wanna get there then we better leave now."

Remy finished his coffee and got up. "I'll meet you outside." he said as he opened the door went outside to pay for the gas.

Logan walked to the cash register and took out a five dollar bill. "Keep the change." he told the waitress. He then turned around and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you're saying they can't be trusted?" asked Erik as he smoked his pipe in his study. He looked at the young boy sitting across from him.

John ran his fingers through his hair. "Yea, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"And why do you suggest that young Pyro, that is what they call you isn't it?" He asked blowing out smoke from his mouth.

John started to flicker his lighter, "Yea."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

John looked up and saw Wanda and Pietro walk in. Wanda sat next to him while Pietro just stood and leaned on the wall.

"Did you do what I asked you to do?" asked Erik.

"We went in the same direction that John told us." said Wanda.

"And?"

"And we didn't find anybody." said Pietro. "All we found was a beat down old house but that's it."

"Did you guys feel anything weird when you guys were there?" asked John.

"Well, we didn't get that close but yea, I guess I did feel a little uneasy." said Wanda.

"I'm telling you Erik," said John, "There's something wrong about that house and the people in it."

"Like what?" asked Pietro.

"I don't know. But I'm telling you, Marie, Peter, and I felt something. The weirdest thing was that we could hear each others thoughts."

"You said you went inside," said Erik, "did you feel anything weird then?"

"Once I went inside, I still felt a bit edgy. But Marie, she didn't look to well. I tried contacting her telepathically, but all I could hear was Peter's voice telling me he couldn't contact her either. I was like someone put a mental block between our brain and hers."

"She hasn't been looking well since you guys broke down." said Wanda.

"That's what I don't understand," said Pietro as he sat across from Wanda, "Why did you and Peter collapsed and we didn't? I-mean, we felt something weird but nothing happened to us."

"I-I don't know." said John as he flicked his lighter again. "I've been asking myself the same damn question."

"Erik, what do you think this means?" asked Wanda.

Erik gave a deep sigh as he looked at the people in front of him. It saddened him how they all looked so scared and worried. They looked up to him, for comfort and support. But what would they do if the knew that for once in his lifetime, Erik had absolutely no idea what to do. In truth, Erik had felt this way many times before when he was put in situations like this. But many times he always came through and figured a way out of the problems. This is what made him look superior to others. Almost like a father figure to most of the people. But inside, Erik always had a feeling of worry. What would he do if he was the next one to break down? What would they do if he was suddenly gone?

"There is no question about it." he finally said. "The time has come again, the time when one of us must be lost forever."

"And you think that's Marie?" asked Pietro.

"Marie undoubtedly has all the symptoms."

"Oh my God." said John as he rested his elbows on his thighs and lowered his head.

"Nevertheless," continued Erik, "We might still have a chance to save her, to save all of us."

"What do we do?" asked Pietro.

"We must act now. If we believe that these people can truly help us then now is the time to act."

"What about Marie?" asked John, "What do we tell her?"

"Marie undoubtedly has some questions and some suspicions about what is going on with her. But hear this, all of you," said Erik as he looked at every one in the room. "Marie must never know. She must never know that her time with us may be very limited."

They all looked at Erik. John found it hard to believe he knew that one of his best's friends will soon be lost to a place only worse than hell and he could not tell her. He looked down at his palm were the mark had once been. 'I'm sorry Marie.' he thought to himself as he nodded his head in agreement with the others.

"Very well, I expect you all to keep your word. I will tell everyone else about the situation and make sure they agree." said Erik.

They all nodded again a sign to him that they all heard and agreed with him. However, Erik was unaware that somewhere behind the closed door of his study was another pair of ears that belonged to a young girl who just two days ago arrived at the mansion, the mansion which held so many secrets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty quickly walked down the corridor towards a small game room that was on the forth floor, three floors above from where she heard the dreaded conversation. She slowly stopped as she was about to enter the room where Bobby, Warren, Jubilee, Marie, and Peter were in. She could hear laughter erupt from the room.

'Dam it!' she thought as she leaned on the wall.

Why, why did she have to go look for John? Why did she have to go and listen to a conversation that she obviously wasn't supposed to hear?

She played the conversation in her head as she tried to make sense of it.

"_There is no question about it. The time has come again, the time when one of us must be lost forever."_

'What does this mean, what does this all mean?' she asked herself.

But that's not what bothered her. What troubled her most was the next thing she heard.

"_Marie must never know. She must never know that her time with us may be very limited."_

'Is Marie dying?'

She didn't know, but she promised herself that she would very soon find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott stood on the porch overlooking the frozen lake. The sun was slowly starting to set, a sign that told him dinner would soon be ready. He ran his fingers through his hair as he breathed in the fresh air. He smiled to himself. 'You don't get fresh air like this back in the city.' he thought. He slowly began to stretch his arms.

"You enjoying the view?" asked a voice from behind.

Scott looked behind him and saw Jean. There was a radiant glow coming from her. It was a glow that would attract any creature. She smiled as she walked and stood next to him. Her red hair shined in the sunlight as she put her hands on the porch rail.

"Yea," said Scott once he finished taking in her beauty. "We don't really get views like this back in the city."

"What's it like?" she asked.

"The city?"

She nodded her head she turned to look at him.

"Well, its, um, big and noisy. The air isn't as fresh and the only trees you might see are the ones in the parks."

She laughed lightly. "You make it seem like you don't like it there."

"No, I actually like it very much. It's been my home my whole life."

They both laughed. Her green eyes gleamed with amusement as he told her tales of him growing up with his younger brother, how he used to have to take the subway everyday to work before he worked at the school, about the Broadway plays, central park, and his favorite hotdog stand on the corned of eighth street.

"What about you?" he asked. "Have you ever been there?"

Jean looked at him and smiled. "I've never been to any city. I come from a small town in Canada. It was one of those towns where everybody knew everybody's business."

"Oh, one of those."

"Yes," she chuckled, "one of those towns." She turned around and leaned on the rail. "It's not as nearly as exciting as the city, but it was a beautiful place to live in."

"So your whole family's from Canada?"

Jean raised an eyebrow. It took her a wile to realize that she was living a lie. She had almost completely forgot that the others were considered her cousins and Erik her grandfather.

"Um, yea. That's where we're from." she said relieved that she came up with an answer with out looking so suspicious.

"So what are you doing on this side of the border?"

"Well, I was a med student back home. I was supposed to go to school in the west. But there was a change of plans. My grandfather got very sick and since I'm the only one in the family that knows anything about medicine, I decided to put a hold on my career and take care of him as well as everyone else."

"That's remarkable."

"What is?"

"You, giving up your career to help your family."

"Thank you." she said feeling a little guilty that half of what she said was an utter lie. "But what about you?" she asked him.

"What about me?"

"Did you always want to be a teacher?"

He chuckled a bit.

"What? Is there something I said?"

He sighed deeply. "No, it's just that, oh I don't know."

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"When I was a little kid, I always wanted to follow in my fathers footsteps. Being the big business man that he was, I guess I just wanted to be like him. But when I turned 18, I think I realized how different my dad and I were. He liked business meetings and going to country clubs and company parties with my mom. I liked math. I liked looking at looking at numbers on mailboxes and adding them and rearranging them in my head and getting a whole new number."

"That sounds interesting."

"Not to my dad, he liked the idea of me taking over the company when I came of age."

"What happened?"

"I told him I didn't to be a business man. I told him I wanted to be an engineer or something like that. He thought it would be a waste of time. We argued and finally, he decided to take away my college fund. He practically left me with nothing. I moved in with a college friend, had a couple of rough jobs, until finally I found an ad looking for a math teacher in the newspaper. That's how I ended up at the school. So, to answer your question, no. I didn't always want to be a teacher. But now, there's nothing else I'd rather be doing."

"I guess in a way we both like helping people." she said with a small smile.

"Yea, I guess."

There was a sudden silence. Jean turned around again to look at the view. Scott tried to look forward as well, but found it very hard when there was a red-haired beauty standing next to him.

"Um," said Scott as he tried to break the silence, "I never really got a chance to thank you."

"For what?"

"For allowing us to stay the past two days."

"It's nothing really. It's the least we can do since my dim-witted cousins decided to scare your students. Either way, it's not like you can go anywhere with the condition your car is in. When did Cain say he could get your car ready anyways?"

"Well, he said that he's gonna go into town for some parts, but other than that he said we might be good to go in about three days or so."

Jean smiled as she turned to look into his eyes. "I look forward to seeing more of you."

"Me too." He slowly started to lean in towards her face.

She tilted her head up slowly. Their lips slowly met. His lips were nice and soft, a bit cold, but soft nonetheless. There were so many emotions running through her mind. She wanted him to hold her, to touch her. Oh, how she wanted to touch him. She felt his tongue explore her mouth. Suddenly, a thought came to her. She didn't know him. She hardly knew anything about him. In that moment she thought herself a whore. What was she doing kissing a stranger? Not to mention a stranger that knew nothing of the secrets she and the others shared.

She suddenly pulled away. "Um, dinner's ready." she said as she slowly started to walk towards the door. She turned to look at him. He had the look of want and desire in his eyes. She slowly smiled before she went back into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for not updating sooner. I was actually going to update on friday and yesterday, but was acting retarded.Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and know that chapter eight is all ready being typed and proofread for the site.Thanks again**

**Please review!**


	9. Clashing Dinner

**Chapter 8**

**Clashing Dinner**

"Can someone please pass the potatoes?" asked Warren.

Marie reached for the big bowl of potatoes in front of her and passed it to him. She looked around at every one at the table. She smiled to herself as she thought of how normal everyone looked. She turned to look at Bobby who sat next to her. He slowly chewed on his chicken as she smiled at him. She looked up and saw John and Kitty sit in front of her. She raised her eyebrow a bit. John looked like himself. But Kitty looked timid and uncomfortable; like she was punished for something she did or did not do. She quickly brushed those thoughts aside and continued to listen to a story Cain was telling them.

"So there I was, in the middle of the godforsaken wilderness with nothing but a pocket knife and the clothes on my back. The sun was slowly setting and I knew that if I didn't find shelter fast, I would certainly freeze to death. I walked and walked for hours it seemed until I finally found a house." he stopped to take a sip of water and continued, "I knocked on the door and there was a middle aged woman who answered it. She let me in and I asked her if I could stay the night. But she said that I had to give her something in return. That night, she barged into my room, ripped the clothes off my back and reached for my…"

"Cain!" said Wanda interrupting him.

Jubilee and Peter laughed quietly.

"That was a, um, very interesting." said Ororo.

"Please forgive my ass of cousin for sharing that very graphic story." said Raven

"That's fine." said Scott.

Marrow started to play with her pocket knife as Callisto snickered something in her ear. Callisto looked at Marie and smirked.

"So what happened to you guys today?" asked Callisto as she looked at Marie and John.

"Nothing." said Marie.

"Really? I heard you guys got lost." said Marrow.

"What?" asked Ororo nearly choking on her food.

"We didn't get lost." said John.

Callisto gave a loud chuckle.

"What does it matter anyways?" asked Peter as he took a bite at his chicken "We're here aren't we?"

"Peter that is beside the point." said Kurt.

"Well nothing happened either way. We found our way back and we're all alright." said John.

There were a few seconds of silence. All that could be heard was Marrow flicking open her pocket knife and closing it again.

"Sarah, would you please stop that?" asked Erik.

Marrow just rolled her eyes and put her knife back in her pocket.

Erik looked back at Marie. "Well," he said, "All that matters is that you're here now, safe and sound."

Callisto raised her eyebrow. She gave a cold stare to Marie who just glared at her in return.

"Marie," she said, "I went your room last night to see how you were doing and you weren't there."

Every one turned to look at Marie waiting for an answer.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came downstairs and read in the parlor."

"That's funny, because I came downstairs and I didn't see you down here."

"May be by the time you came downstairs I went back up using the stairs in the other end of the house." she said giving Callisto a cold look.

"Why would you use the other stairs?"

"What does it matter?" said Marie raising her voice a bit.

"It matters because we all know your history every time it comes to you not being able to sleep."

"And what exactly is my history?"

"I don't think it's appropriate to discuss this in front of guests."

"Then why are we discussing it?"

"Because we both know what happens when you lie to people."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really not know?"

"Callisto would you just stop it?" asked John.

"What, I can't even ask my cousin what she did last night?"

"That's enough Callisto." said Erik looking grimly at her.

"C'mon Marie, what lies did you tell this time?"

"Callisto." warned Erik.

"Was it the one about the ice castles?"

Bobby saw Marie clench her fist as she stood up and started to walk away.

"Callisto, I said enough!" shouted Erik.

"May be that's why they left." said Callisto taking a drink of water. "They finally saw you for what you really are." she turned her head to see Marie standing in the doorway. "You're nothing but a lying, conniving, selfish whore."

Marie turned around and glared at Callisto. She walked right up to where she sat. Marie leaned down to look at her cousin in the eyes. "You're one to talk."

"What-," Callisto tried to speak but Marie waved her off.

"At least people actually pay attention to me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Girls, please." said Jean.

"At least, I'm not the backstabbing bitch that every one wants dead."

At that moment Callisto slapped Marie across the face.

Everyone gasped as Marie got a hold of Callisto's hair and pulled her up. Callisto Started to pull Marie's hair as well.

"You fucking bitch!" yelled Callisto.

"Girls stop it!" yelled Erik getting up from his seat.

John and Kurt quickly got up and tried pulling the girls apart.

"John get Marie out of here!" yelled Cain as he got up from his seat.

Marie suddenly punched Callisto in the face as she felt John hold her arms against her body and drag her out of the room. Callisto kicked Kurt between his legs before he could get a hold of her. Cain tried to interfere but tripped when Marrow purposely stuck her foot out.

"I'm gonna kick your ass you fucking whore!" Callisto yelled as she ran towards John and Marie.

Erik and the others got up and ran towards them.

Bobby tried to get past everyone, but found it hard when they all tried to get through the door at the same time. He could hear more yelling coming from the parlor. Once he finally got through he saw everyone crowd around the front door. He was able to get through them and run to help John and Pietro separate Callisto and Marie.

"Marie let her go!" yelled Bobby as he grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Callisto, stop this fucking nonsense!" yelled Pietro.

Marie kicked Callisto in the stomach as Callisto fell down on the snow. Marie then got away from Bobby's grasp and got on top of Callisto, punching her and pulling her hair as hard as she could. She felt Bobby try to pull her away but she held on hard to Callisto's hair.

Callisto felt around her and found a piece of ice. She got a hold of it and hit Marie in the head with it. She rolled Marie off of her and got on top of her.

"Callisto stop it!" yelled Jean.

Callisto punched her and left a deep scratch across Marie's face. Suddenly, she felt Peter grab her and pick her up. She tried to kick him away but Cain picked her up and put her over his shoulder. She looked towards Marie and saw her try to get away from Bobby and John's grasp.

Marie slapped John and ran towards Cain. Callisto saw this and Bit Cain in the ear.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled in pain.

Callisto ran towards her but was suddenly stopped as she felt herself get slapped and fell face down on the snow. She looked up to see who it was and was shocked to see it was none other than Erik.

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" He yelled. He looked at Marie was currently being held back by Bobby and John.

"This is no way to act in front of guests!" he looked at both of them. "Now I want you guys to stop this nonsense at once." He looked at Marie, "Marie, get in the house NOW!" Marie slowly started to walk towards the door with Bobby and John still holding her arms. He then looked at Callisto, "Callisto, I'm very ashamed of you. How could you do this when you know the condition Marie is in?"

Callisto slowly got up and kept her head down. Marrow kneeled down next to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked her.

Callisto looked up and met her friends stare. "I will be once that bitch is gone."

Marrow smirked at her friend, "From what we both know, it might not be that long."

Callisto slowly got back up on her feet. "C'mon," she said, "let's go, the farther I'm away from her the better."

Marrow slowly nodded and followed Callisto into the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, that was some dinner." said Jubilee as she walked into the room she was sharing with Kitty.

"Yea, some dinner." said Kitty with a sigh as she sat down on her cot.

Jubilee raised her eyebrow, "What wrong with you?" she asked

"Huh," Kitty murmured as she looked at her friend, "um, nothing"

"Sweetie, you're not a very good liar." Jubilee said as she sat down on her bed across from Kitty.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you've were acting so strange all during dinner, like you did something bad or something like that."

Kitty looked up and met her friends gaze.

"Tell me Kitty, what's wrong? You know you could trust me."

Kitty let out a bigger sigh. All the while she was thinking telling Jubilee what she heard; the conversation that somehow revolved around Marie and the condition she will soon be in. Should she tell? What would be the consequences of her actions? Whatever the answers may be, she knew that she had to act fast.

"What do you do" began Kitty, "if you hear something you know you were not supposed to hear?"

"I don't know." said Jubilee, "I guess it depends on the conversation I heard."

"So if someone were talking about, let's say Warren, would you tell him?"

"Yea, I guess would. I-mean he's one of my closest friends. Why wouldn't I tell him?"

"But what if you didn't know him that well, what if you just met him…um, let's say two days ago?"

"Well, if I just met him two days ago then I guess it wouldn't really matter to me."

"But what if its something so big it would affect the persons life forever?"

"Then yea, I guess I would."

"Even if you weren't supposed to hear what they said about him in the first place?"

"Ugh, Kitty where are you getting at? What did you hear that's so bad?"

This was the moment of truth. Should she tell, or shouldn't she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come in!" said Marie as she heard a knock on the door. Marie sat at her dressing table slowly combing her hair. She looked at her mirror as she saw Bobby walk in the door.

"Hey." he said as he sat on her bed.

She tied her hair up in a pony tail, "Hey". She tucked a strand of her silver streaks behind her ears and slowly traced the scratch that Callisto had given her earlier that evening.

"That's some scratch she gave you."

"This," she said tracing it, "its nothing."

"So, um…do you want to talk?" he asked.

She slowly turned around to look at him. "Talk about what?" she asked as she got up and walked over to her drawer. She started to fumble around with books and papers in the top drawer.

"About what just happened?"

She turned around and met his stare. She bit her bottom lip.

"Look, I don't know the reason why you and Callisto don't get along, but I do know that what she said to you hurt you a lot."

She turned around again and fumbled with her top drawer.

"Marie, what's wrong? You could talk to me you know you can."

"What do you want to know?" she asked as she closed her top drawer and opened the second one.

"Who was she talking about?"

She closed the drawer and turned once more to meet his stare. "It doesn't matter anymore. It was no one important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, you know what, just don't worry about it. I'm over it you know it was just a silly fight that I'm totally embarrassed of right now."

"Well if it helps, you totally kicked her ass."

She smiled as she went to sit next to him.

"What do you have in your hands?" he asked.

She looked down to look at what she held in her hands. He followed her stare and saw a gold locket dangling on a chain with the engraved letters _L. J._ on it. She sighed.

"It was my mothers." she said rubbing it carefully. "These are her initials on it."

"It's beautiful."

"I don't like wearing it because my mom accomplished so many things while wearing this necklace and I'm scared that if I wear it I'll do something bad and I'll disappoint her. So every time I do something that I know would disappoint her I get it and rub it hoping that she would forgive me for doing something foolish."

"I think your mom would be glad that you stood up for yourself." he reached over and grabbed her hand.

She looked at him and felt her heart flutter inside. She stared deeply into his blue eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"You." he smiled at her and stood up. He walked over to her window looked out at the frozen lake. "Marie, there's something I need to tell you." He turned around to look at her.

Marie stood up, "There's something I have to tell you too."

"You can go first."

"No, you go first. It'll be much easier for me."

He turned to look out the window again.

"Marie, I don't know what it is. But ever since I got here I've been getting the strangest feelings that I've never had before."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," he turned to look at her again. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you. I like you a lot. And every time I hear Ms. Munroe or Mr. Summer's say that we'll be leaving soon I get depressed because I know that when we do leave I'll probably never see you again."

"Bobby…"

"I know its weird 'cause we just met about two days ago, but for some reason I feel like I've known you for a long time…"

Marie wanted to smile but she couldn't because at that moment, she got one of her piercing headaches again. The voices suddenly came back. Their voices were echoing around her head making her uneasy. She felt queasy as she started walked over to him.

"Bobby…" she said barely audible.

"Marie, what's wrong? You look tired." he grabbed both of her hands and kissed them gently.

Marie didn't know why, she didn't know how. But every time she seemed to get near Bobby or touch him her headaches and the voices go away. This only made her want to tell him her secret even more. But when? When would be the right time? She had wanted to tell him then, but he wanted to tell her something as well.

"I am a little. You see, kicking ass takes a lot out of you." she smiled as she pressed her lips against his. He gently cupped her face and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his head gently ran her fingers through his hair.

At that moment Marie un-intentionally opened her eyes. She felt the air leave her lungs as she felt like she was flying. She looked up and saw a white eagle killing a snake while it flew high over large glaciers. She quickly closed her eyes as she felt Bobby pull away.

She opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"Hey," he said in a surprising tone.

"What?"

"Your scratch, its gone."

She touched the cheek where the scratch had once been. "I'm, uh, I'm a fast healer. See, I told you it was nothing."

"Oh," he said, "so what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, right". She walked back towards her drawer and placed her locket inside the top drawer.

"Look Bobby, I haven't been completely honest with you." she turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"There's something about me, about my family that you don't know."

"What are you guys like a Mafia or something like that?"

"No, it's something a little bit more serious."

"Oh. Ok then what is it?"

"Me and my family, we're cur-"

But Marie was interrupted when John and Peter suddenly walked in the room.

"Hey," said John.

"Hey." said Bobby.

"How are you doing?" Peter asked Marie.

"Fine, but I'm telling you right now, it's Callisto you should be worrying about not me." she said with a smirk.

"Hey Bobby, um Cain wants us to go out back to help him get some fire wood." said John.

"Sure," he turned towards Marie, "um, we can talk later right?"

"Yea, sure go ahead. I'll meet you afterwards."

The guys all nodded and left the room. Marie was left alone in her room. She suddenly became very tired. Slowly, she started to walk towards her bed and lied down. She rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. She had forgotten the feeling of taking a nap after a day of hard work. She was nervous about what she would be telling Bobby, but that would have to wait for now. She took in a deep breath while she slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey guyz,**

**sorry for the long update. School has totally taken over my life. I had 4 major projects due this week. I promise I'll try not to let it happen again. Anyways, I hope you liked it. **

**Next Chapter:**

**More Remy and Logan.**


	10. Not Again

**Chapter 9**

**Not Again**

"We're almost there!" yelled Logan as he quickly sped down the highway.

Remy gripped the handlebars on his bike as he followed closely behind Logan. It was early in the morning. He guessed around six or seven. The dew was landing on his skin making it look and feel sweaty.

His heart was pumping faster with every second they got closer and closer to the mansion. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd been nervous about anything. He was always a very confident person who held his head high every where he went. He never let anyone bring him down. That was until he met Marie.

He remembered the first day he saw her. It was at a rest stop. He was walking in with his friends John and Peter. He was going to buy something to eat when he saw her. She was trying on some sunglasses that she thought were either cool or just flat out stupid. This amused him a bit so he decided to walk over to her. He'd seen her before with the tough looking guy on the bus, but he had never seen her up close. He smiled to himself as he realized how beautiful she was. It was then he thought that he fell for her. There was something about her confidence and her spirit that attracted him to her. May be it was her silver streaks of hair, or her heart shaped face. He didn't know why he liked her so much, but he hoped that she would feel the same way.

Now, after a long time, he was going to see her again. He knew that she would probably be angry or upset with him. But in his heart, he hoped to find the love he left behind.

* * *

Kitty sat alone outside on the porch swing. She hugged herself tightly as she swung her feet back and forth. She looked out at the frozen lake as the sun started to take its place in the sky. She gave a loud sigh as she heard someone open the door and sit next to her. She didn't need to turn her head to know who it was. She already knew by the way he slouched next to her.

Bobby sighed as he turned his head towards Kitty, who looked like she hadn't yet acknowledged his presence.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." she sighed.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Since the sun came up, I'd say about an hour or two."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked down at the floor.

"Kitty? Is everything ok?"

She looked into his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Yea, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, may be because you've been quiet for a really long time."

"I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Me too."

She looked up at him unexpectedly.

"What would you have to be worried about?" she asked him.

"I should be asking you the same question."

She slowly shook her head.

"Kitty, I know I haven't talked to you much since we got here. You know that I'm still your friend right?"

"Bobby," she sighed, "I know that, it's just that, we're gonna be leaving pretty soon. And I know that Warren, Jubilee, and especially you have all gotten connected to the people here in one way or another."

"What about you and John?"

"That's not important."

"Why not?"

"Because," she looked down at the ground, "You'd think you'd know someone until you hear a conversation you shouldn't have heard?"

"W-What did you hear?"

"something that could change someone's life forever."

"Kitty I don't understand."

"No. I know you don't understand now," she got up and walked towards the door, "but you will later." with that, she opened the door and left Bobby sitting alone. He looked out at the lake. He was about to go back inside just as he heard a loud scream coming from the garage.

* * *

Marie walked into Cain's garage hoping to find her 'brothers' there. She smiled to herself as she saw them leaning on the car talking to Cain and Pietro. Pietro saw her and waved.

"Good Morning." he said as she walked over to them.

"Hey." she said. She looked over to John and Peter who nodded their heads. "So what's up?"

"Well," said Cain, "I'm just about to go into town with Pietro"

Marie frowned, "Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Pietro.

"Yea," said Cain, "You act like we're a bunch of criminals."

Marie gave an annoyed sigh "Don't do anything stupid."

"Oh God, you're starting to sound just like Jean." John said.

"Well I have to if I don't want you guys to be getting into all sorts of trouble."

"Marie, you make it seem like we go around causing trouble everywhere." said Peter.

"Because you do!"

"Well, don't worry about it;" said John, "Soon we'll tell the outsiders what's going on and they'll help out."

"John, we don't know that for sure." said Pietro.

"No, but I wish we did. We have to act fast and stop delaying the situation."

"John, I tried to tell Bobby last night right before you walked in." said Marie.

"Well then try to tell him again."

"How about, nobody does anything until we are all in the same room and it's a very pleasant situation." said Cain.

"Yea, I agree." said Peter.

"You guys," said Pietro, "Nothing can be done without Erik's consent. We must speak to him directly."

"Ugh." Marie sighed.

"What was that?" asked Cain.

"Why do we always have to do what he says?" she asked.

"Because we, just do."

"That's a stupid excuse."

"Marie, just don't argue about it." said Peter.

"No seriously. I-mean, hypothetically speaking he's just as scared and as clueless as we are."

"Is that so?" said a voice coming from behind.

Marie turned to look and saw Raven walking towards her.

Raven slowly crossed her arms. "And why my dear would you think this?"

"Oh come on, every time this happens he keeps doing the same thing over and over again which is nothing at all."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that he did nothing to help people like Carol or Spyke."

"Marie, we tried to help but we were-"

But Marie quickly waved her off, "No you didn't!"

"Marie, don't you think you've been in enough fights this week?" asked Peter.

"Shut up Pe-" Marie said before she started to cough uncontrollably.

"Marie!" yelled John as he grabbed her before she collapsed.

The whites in Marie's eyes started to turn black as her eyes started to role back. She held on to John's hand as tried to gasp for air. Raven knelt down to her side.

"Marie, Marie look at me." she held her head between her hands.

"I'll go get Jean!" yelled Cain.

"No!" said Raven, "Wait." She turned back to Marie who now started to shake uncontrollably. "Marie listen to me. Tell me what you see."

"Raven maybe we should get Jean." said John.

"I said NO!"

Marie suddenly started screaming. John and Peter tried to calm her down, but she just scram even more.

"Raven, she needs help!" yelled Pietro.

"I need her to tell me what she sees!"

"Raven, not now!" yelled Cain

Suddenly, Marie stopped screaming. Her eyes returned to their normal state and the color in her face returned. She looked up into John's eyes, then Raven's.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You collapsed again." said John as he helped her to her feet.

"Oh," she said barely audible.

"Hello?" they heard a voice coming from the garage door.

They all turned to look at the voice.

Bobby walked into the garage. He looked at every one back and forth with confusion in his eyes.

"Is every thing alright? I heard a scream."

Marie slowly gave him a small smile. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed." she slightly chuckled. "I saw this huge rat with the longest teeth and red eyes run across the garage and I screamed."

"Oh." he said.

There was a short moment of silence before Cain and Pietro left the garage towards town. Raven went back into the house leaving the four teens alone in the garage.

"So what are we gonna do today?" asked John as they all walked outside.

"I don't know," said Marie "maybe we'll just wander around the whole day."

"Why don't we get the others?" asked Bobby.

"Sure." said Peter.

They all started to walk back towards the house.

Once they were inside, they walked into the dining room. They saw Warren and Jubilee eating cereal. They sat down and joined them. Marie said her hellos to Ororo, Scott, and Jean sitting on the other side of the table.

"What have you guys been up to this morning?" asked Jubilee.

"Besides from seeing a big rat, nothing." said Marie

"Hey," said Warren turning towards Marie. "I never congratulated you for kicking ass yesterday."

Marie gave a small laugh. "Thanks Warren."

Just then, Wanda and Kurt walked into the dining room. Kurt went to join the adults as Wanda went to stand behind Marie. She bent down and whispered lightly into Marie's ear. Marie looked up to look at Wanda. Wanda nodded her head and went to sit next to Kurt.

"You guys," Marie said, "I'll be back." she quickly walked out the room and went in the direction of Erik's study.

She knocked on the door and waited for Erik to say come in. Once she walked in she saw Erik smoking his pipe and Raven sitting across from him. Marie gave a sigh as she stood in front of Erik. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Marie, please have a seat." he motioned for her to sit in a chair.

Marie turned to look towards Raven. "This wouldn't have anything to do with her would it?" she asked pointing her head towards Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes as Erik just smirked. "No, not at all." he said. "But, it does have to with a certain someone."

Marie raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

"Callisto and Sarah went into the woods last night and we haven't seen them since." said Raven.

"What?"

"They left right after your fight and they haven't returned." Erik said.

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Marie, we know that Callisto and you have not always been the best of friends. But…"

"Hold on a minute," Marie waved him off "You think that it's my fault?"

"Marie we didn't say that." said Raven.

"Then what are you saying?"

Erik sighed "We are just worried about the two of them. They are both young and given the condition they might be in if they have attacks like you John and Peter, I don't think its safe for them to be wandering out in the woods especially now that you seem so worked up about that couple you met."

Marie started to rub her temples. She started to breathe deeply in and out.

"Marie are you well?" said Erik.

She felt her heart beat faster and her breathing got heavier. She somehow managed to stand up.

"Not again." Raven said.

"What do you mean?" asked Erik.

"When did the room get so hot?" Marie said barely audible. She tried to walk towards the window but fainted before she reached it.

"Marie!" said Erik as he knelt next to her.

"This is the second time this morning." said Raven lifting her head. She turned to look at him. "Erik this is getting out of control. We've never seen attacks this strong on anybody before. What if it's only going to worse?"

Erik looked down at the young girls face. He had no doubt that it would get worse. He had tried to reassure himself that things would change. But somehow, his reassurances never seemed to help.

Marie started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into Erik's eyes. Her eyes started to swell with tears. She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Marie, I know this is difficult for you. Please, tell us what you saw." Erik said.

Marie sniffed, "I-I don't know." she started to breathe faster "There was darkness all around. I heard someone screaming for help." Marie started to sob. She tried to wipe her tears away.

"Marie," Raven said, "Earlier this morning, you collapsed. What did you see then?"

Marie sniffed, "I-I don't remember."

"Please try." said Erik.

Marie closed her eyes as tears started to fall slowly. "There was a lot of pain, a lot of suffering." she started sobbing again. "I saw Carol. She was standing right in front of me. Behind her was everyone that became corrupted before. They all started to yell at me, blaming me for not helping them. There was worms a-and maggots coming out of their mouth. They all started to crowd around me" she paused for a while to catch her breath. "Then they all started to grab me and I started screaming for help. Then I woke up."

Raven and Erik looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces. Marie cried and started to rock herself. "Erik, I'm so scared. What's happening to me?" she sobbed.

"It's gonna be alright Marie." cooed Erik as he and Raven gently hugged Marie on the floor.

* * *

A few hours later, Bobby and Warren found themselves throwing a football around with John and Peter out back. It was around three or four. There was a light breeze in the air as John started to tell about the time when Cain was scared to death of a mouse.

"Every body was laughing when Cain started to jump on the top of the table," John said laughing as he stretched back his arm and threw the football towards Bobby. "Jean had to use some phycology thing on him to make him get down."

Bobby caught the ball and threw it to Warren, "Sounds pretty funny."

"Oh, it was," said Peter, "imagine a big six foot guy being a scared of a mouse he can literally squish with his fingers."

"Reminds me of the time when Mr. Summers tried to scare away that deer." said Jubilee looking up from the porch step she sat on. "Remember Kitty?" she asked turning towards the girl sitting next to her. Kitty just nodded and smiled faintly, "He saw the deer and he ran away screaming."

"Oh yea, I remember that." Warren said chuckling as he threw the ball at Peter.

"Didn't he say he mistook it for a bear?" Bobby asked.

"That's what he said, but if you ask me, I think it's kind of hard to mistake a bear for a baby deer." said Warren laughing.

"Men," said Jubilee as she shook her head in disappointment, "they make it seem like they're never afraid of anything. Then it turns out that they're afraid of little things like a deer or a mouse."

Just then they heard the back screen door open. They all turned to look at who it was.

Marie smiled at every one. "Hey guys, sorry about not coming back sooner."

"Anything wrong?" asked Kitty.

"Let's just say I got a long lecture on why it's wrong to fight with your cousins." Marie turned towards Bobby as he caught the ball that John just threw. "Hey Bobby," she said as she walked towards him, "can I talk to you for a second?"

Bobby threw the ball at Warren, "Sure."

They both walked towards the woods in silence until they were sure they were out of hearing range.

"So what's up?" he asked as he gently grabbed a hold of Marie hand.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted an excuse to be alone with you." she smirked.

"Oh really?" he asked pulling her close. He tilted her head up as and kissed her on the lips. He could feel her smiling against his lips as he made small circled across her back.

"Bobby," she said as she broke off, "there is actually something I wanted to tell you."

"Yea?" he bent his head down and started to kiss her again. She moaned softly into his mouth as she ran her hands through his hair. He held her tighter, like he was afraid she would slip away from him any minute. She broke of again and smiled.

"Are you ever gonna let me talk?" she asked looking up into his intensely blue eyes.

"Maybe." he leaned in to kiss her once more.

It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him. The truth was that she probably wanted to kiss him more than he wanted to kiss her. She needed to tell him the truth. That was what she spent almost the whole day discussing with Erik and Raven. It was now or never. If she needed help, now was the time to tell him. But how can she when she was too busy kissing him? How can she tell him without making it seem like she was using him when in fact she wasn't? This was all too difficult for her. But like she said before, it was now or never.

Just as she was about to break away and tell him, she heard the faint sound of a motor. Marie didn't think any of it at first. Then she heard it getting closer and closer towards the house. She pulled away from Bobby and looked back in the direction of the house.

"Did you hear that?" she asked him.

"Hear what?"

"Like, a motor going towards the house."

"No, well…there is a highway near by." he pulled her closer again.

"Right." she tilted her head up and kissed him again. A few seconds later, she was sure that it wasn't an ordinary motor. It sounded more like a motorcycle than an ordinary car motor. She pulled away from him and listened carefully to her surroundings.

"Marie, are you alright?" he asked.

Marie looked up at him and smiled slightly. The motors were getting very near as she motioned Bobby to quickly follow her back towards the house. Her heart was pounding faster with every step she took.

"Marie what's going on?" he asked as he was being pulled by Marie.

"I-I don't know yet." she answered.

Once they finally made it back, her eyes opened in shock as she saw the two people, who at one time, vowed to never abandon her again.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. An Unexpected Return

**Chapter 10**

**An Unexpected Return**

"This is an impressive collection." Scott said as he looked around the room that had shelves on every wall. The shelves were filled with books of different shapes and sizes. The curtains were pulled back, allowing the sunlight to illuminate the room. He walked over to the small couch in the middle of the room and sat down.

Jean turned to look at him and smiled; "It's my grandfathers" she went to join him on the couch.

"I never asked you if you ever planed to back to med school." he said turning his body towards hers.

She looked down at her hands nervously, "I do, but I know I never will."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"It's too complicated." is all she said.

"Jean," he reached out and touched her chin. He slowly turned her head toward his. "Don't let anyone hold you back. If you want to go, then you should go."

Tears slowly started to form in her eyes. "I wish I could go but…but,"

"But what?"

Jean stood up, "Scott I told you it's to complicated." she walked over to the window hugging herself tightly with her arms.

"Is it because of your grandfather?" he stood up and walked over to her.

She turned to look in his eyes, "No, whatever I do it's completely my decision so I'd appreciate it if you would not blame it on anybody else."

Scott sighed, "Look, I'm sorry." he ran his hand through his hair, "It's just that I saw what you did for Marie and the guys, you're so talented at what you do."

"Like I said, it's completely my decision." she was about to walk away when she felt Scott reach for her arm and pull her close

"Wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Jean was the first to notice how close they were. She offered him a small smile as she felt herself get closer to him.

"Don't worry about it." they both looked into each others eyes.

"You know," he said breaking the silence, "your eyes look beautiful in this light."

"Really?"

"Yea."

They both leaned in to kiss. Their lips were mere centimeters from each other when Jean suddenly pulled back and listened intently to her surroundings.

"Is something wrong?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet." said Jean before she almost ran out of the library.

* * *

Logan and Remy took off their helmets and turned to look at the mansion they had left behind. They heard footsteps come from around back.

Remy adverted his eyes towards the footsteps and smirked as he saw the look on they faces of John and Peter.

"Oh my god!" said Peter as he walked over to his old friend.

Logan looked towards the front door and saw Kurt, Raven, Wanda, and a woman with white blonde hair whom he had never seen before walk towards them. Something wasn't right, he thought as he saw three teens he had never seen before walk closely behind John and Peter.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" said Raven as she gave Logan a hug.

"Yea, we thought we would never see you again." said Wanda.

"Good to have you back." said Kurt as he patted Logan on the back.

Logan smirked and looked at the woman up and down. "Who's this?"

"I'm Ororo Munroe." she said extending her hand.

Logan shook her hand as she continued, "I was on a camping trip with my students when we got stranded. Luckily their grandfather was kind enough to let us stay."

"Grandfather? They don't have a grand-"

"Logan?" he heard a familiar voice come from behind Ororo. He looked up and saw the red headed beauty stepping towards him.

"Jean." he said.

She walked up to him and hugged him. "It's good to have you back."

He released her and looked into her eyes, "It's good to be back." He saw a guy about his age, maybe younger, walk towards them. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Scott Summers." said Scott as he extended his hand. "I'm here with Ororo and my students."

Logan raised an eyebrow as he shook the stranger's hand.

This is odd, he thought to himself as the so called students introduced themselves to him.

In the meanwhile, John introduced the three other teens as Warren, Kitty, and Jubilee.

"Man, you don't know the crazy stuff that's been happening around here lately." John said to Remy.

Remy nodded as he looked around and scanned the faces in the crowd for a petite southern girl with white strands of hair falling around her shoulders.

He turned his gaze in the direction of the lake. His widened as he saw Marie standing there with awe in her eyes. He almost ran towards her but stopped when he saw a guy stand behind her. He slowly walked up to her. "Marie," he said.

Marie slowly backed away and turned to leave, leaving the other guy standing with confusion.

"Marie!" Remy called softly as he followed her. "Marie wait!"

* * *

Bobby had no idea what was going on. One minute he was kissing Marie, then the next minute two tough looking guys come back and Marie walks away from the younger one.

Once the younger one went after Marie, Bobby walked down towards his friends.

"Hey," he told them. He then turned towards the older guy and introduced himself. His name was Logan

"Well, well, well," said a voice coming from the doorway of the mansion. They all turned to look and saw Erik walk towards them. "Logan what a pleasant surprise to have you back."

"I can see how you're jumping with excitement." said Logan.

Erik ignored the comment and looked around. "Where's Remy?"

"He has some personal business to attend to at the moment."

* * *

"Marie wait!" said Remy as he followed closely behind Marie, "Marie would you just stop and listen to me?" he grabbed her by the wrist and made her turn around.

"Remy let go of me!" Marie said as she tried to get away from his grasp.

He pulled her towards him, "Would you just talk to me?"

She struggled against his grasp, "I have nothing to say to you!"

"No, but I have something to say to you." he held on to her tight, but she pushed him away and started to walk away. She walked up the porch steps and was about to open the door when she heard Remy shout, "Marie I love you!"

Marie stopped and turned to look at Remy. She felt tears slowly starting to form in her eyes as she opened the door and walked inside the house.

* * *

"So you're saying that these people don't know about our current situation."

"That's exactly what we're saying." Raven said crossing her arms.

Logan grimaced as he leaned on the window frame in Erik's study.

"And who's great idea was this?" he asked turning his body towards Erik who was sitting behind his desk.

"Who do you think?"

Logan sighed as he realized who it was they were talking about. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Logan, we all knew that someday you would do something crazy and we all dealt with it. But it was always harder on her than everyone else." said Raven.

"You think it wasn't hard for me too?" he asked. He crossed over to the other side of the room. "You don't know how much I regretted what I did after I promised her I would never abandon her the way others had."

"Then there's always the question of why you did it." said Erik.

"I-I," Logan sighed, "I guess I just wanted to get some answers. I knew that I would be going crazy if I just stayed here wondering when it would be my turn, I had to go. I considered taking her with me, but I knew that it would be too dangerous."

There was a knock o the door. "Come in!" yelled Erik.

Marie slowly walked in the room with her head down. She looked up and sighed heavily.

"I think we'll leave you two alone." Erik said as he and Raven left the room.

For a while, Marie just stood there looking at everything else but Logan. There was a long uncomfortable silence that filled the air. Logan felt his heart pump faster as she looked down at her hands.

"Logan," she finally said.

"Marie."

She looked up at him. He could see tears starting to form in her eyes. He quickly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She started to sob as she hugged him back.

"Shh," he cooed as he ran his fingers through her hair, "It's ok, I'm here now."

She cried on his shoulder "Logan, I'm so scared."

"I know you are."

"Then why did you go?"

He let go of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I had to; I couldn't just wait around watching everybody die."

She sniffed, "Why couldn't you just take me with you?"

"Believe me, I wanted to."

She pulled away from him, "But you didn't!" she yelled.

"I knew it would be too dangerous for you, I didn't want to risk it."

She looked away from him. He grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

"Marie, I'm sorry. But I promise to you that I will never leave you again." Tears started to fall from her eyes. He wiped them away with her thumb and hugged her tightly.

"You better keep it this time." she whispered.

"So," he said once they pulled away from each other, "How's it going with Remy so far? Have you talked to him?"

"Ha," she chuckled as she walked towards the window, "I have absolutely nothing to say to him."

"Marie, you know it wasn't exactly his fault."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I beg to differ."

"Look kid, if you think it was hard for you imagine how it was for him."

She turned and faced him, "What do you mean?"

"All he could think about was you. Hell, he was always scared about what you would do when he came back."

Marie smirked at this. It wasn't the fact that she liked making Remy feel miserable, but it was the fact that he was scared of losing her. Still, she could not, would not, talk to him. It was just too painful when someone you love just leaves, especially without saying goodbye.

"I guess I don't know what to do." she sighed.

"Listen," Logan said, "Erik told me about what's been going on around here lately." he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He did, didn't he?"

"Are you sure that that boy can help us?"

Marie nodded he head.

"So, you're just seducing him or something?"

Marie laughed, "No, it's not like that."

"Then?"

"Well," she started to pace slowly, "At first I wanted to, you know, to make it easier," she stopped suddenly and looked him in the eyes, "But something happened, something that made me think a lot about where my devotion stands with Remy, if and when he did come back."

"Marie, are you saying…"

"I don't know Logan. I-mean I like him a lot and I know that he likes me too. He's a really nice guy and he cares about me just like I care about him. He's always been there for me. When I collapsed, he carried me here and he didn't want to leave my side until he knew I was okay. He doesn't like seeing me get hurt. And you don't know how much it's killing me inside to know that he will probably never want to speak to me again once he finds out that almost everything I've told him about me is a lie."

Logan nodded and looked into her watery eyes. He knew that she was telling the truth. He knew that she really cared about him. He suddenly grinned at her.

"This boy, what's his name again?"

She smiled, "Bobby Drake."

"Bobby Drake," he slowly grabbed his chin as if he was deep in thought, "I think I want to meet this guy."

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter but please REVIEW!**


	12. Keeping Secrets

**Sorry for the long wait. School has definitely taken its toll on me. Thanks to all who reviewed. You guys are the best! **

**Chapter 11**

**Keeping Secrets**

Remy wet his face with the cold water that was running from the bathroom sink. He slowly looked up at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He hated his reflection. He hated himself. He hated himself for losing the one girl he truly loved and cared about. He slowly made a fist at his side as he heard a knock come from the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Rem, it's me Peter."

Remy gave a deep sigh as he opened the door and walked into his room. He put a white shirt on and sat on his bed.

"How are you holding up?" asked Peter.

"Look at me Pete, I'm miserable." Remy bent down and rested his head on his hands.

"Aww, don't say that. You know that she'll forgive you sooner or later." said Peter as he sat down on top of Remy's desk.

"No I don't." he sighed.

"Look Rem, I didn't come up here to argue with you about whether or not she'll forgive you or not. I came to tell you that John and I are going to hang around with the others till dinner is ready. Want to come?"

Remy looked down at his hands and gave a loud sigh. "Is she going to be there?" he asked coolly.

"Yea, but she's talking to Logan first-you know, like a father daughter reunion type thing."

Remy smiled slightly, "Yea, I know."

* * *

"Bobby?" said Marie as she stuck her head in his room.

Bobby was currently sitting upright on his bed reading a book. He looked up and saw Marie enter the room.

"Hey." he said, closing his book.

She sat at the foot of his bed. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Since we might be here longer than expected, Ms. Munroe decided to give us a bit of homework."

"That sucks."

They sat quietly for a minute or two. All the while Marie was trying to avoid his gaze as she tried to come up with the next sentence that would come out of her mouth.

Bobby cleared his throat, "So, what's up?"

"Um, ok," she looked down nervously at her hands, "I actually came down up here because, I um, I wanted you to meet someone."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Who," he asked. "Is it another one of your cousins?"

"Well, he's not really my cousin. He's um; well I can't really explain it. So can you just come… with me… please?"

Bobby slowly nodded his head.

"Good." she smiled as she waited for him to get up. She grabbed his hand and led him down the corridor, up the stairs to the fourth floor and to a room. The door was lightly opened. Marie knocked on the door and poked her head in.

She looked back out at Bobby and smiled. "Come in." she said.

Bobby walked into the room. His heart suddenly began to pump faster as he saw who he was about to meet. Bobby stared up and down a tough rugged looking man. He had his arms crossed as if he was about to interrogate a criminal suspected of murder. Bobby looked to and fro at him and Marie.

Marie smiled. "Bobby, I want you to meet Logan." she turned towards Logan, "Logan this is Bobby."

Logan looked Bobby up and down before he extended his hand. Bobby reached over and shook the mans hand.

"That's a firm handshake." Logan remarked as he held on tight to Bobby's hand.

"Thanks." Bobby said as Logan finally released his hand.

Marie just smiled at both of them.

"So," said Logan, "I hear you're from New York."

"Well, originally I'm from Boston, but um," Bobby cleared his throat, "I go to prep school in New York."

"So your parents just shipped you off to prep school?"

"Well, there were a lot of things going on at home, so I guess they thought it would be best for me to go away."

Logan nodded his head, "Hmm, that's interesting."

"So um, are like a cousin of Marie's?"

Logan looked at Marie questioningly, "Um, no, not really."

"He's, my uncle, yea my uncle." said Marie nodding her head.

"Twice removed." added Logan.

"Oh." he said looking around the room.

Marie made a head gesture towards Logan. Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, so Bobby," said Logan, "what do you like to do for fun?"

Bobby arched his eyebrow. "I like to hike and camp out a lot. But mostly," he lowered his voice a bit, "Don't tell Ms. Munroe or Mr. Summers, but I like to race cars."

Now it was Logan's turn to arch his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yea." Bobby nodded, not sure as to why he just admitted to doing something illegal.

"Well that's interesting."

"Yea, sometimes I feel it's good to live life on the fast lane."

Logan nodded, "I hear what you're saying. When you're going fast, it feels like nothing can stop you."

"Do race motorcycles?"

"I used to. I raced mostly Harley's though. What about you?"

"Well, there are different cars. I race old classic cars like my 1969 mustang. It may not sound like much, but once you get behind the wheel, it feels like nothing can stop you."

Now it was Marie's turn to feel awkward. She had been standing their silently all this time listening to all this talk about cars and racing. She looked at both of them and grinned at the fact that they might actually have something in common. Still, she did feel kind of ridiculous standing there not knowing what the hell V8 engines are.

Marie cleared her throat. "Hmp"

Both Logan and Bobby turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this conversation your having," she looked towards Logan, "but we're gonna go meet up with the others."

"Oh, yea, right, go ahead." said Logan.

"It was nice meeting you Logan." said Bobby as Marie grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out.

"Yea kid, you too."

* * *

"Hey Kitty cat what are you doing?" asked John as he sat next to her on the couch in one of the unoccupied rooms in the mansion.

Kitty looked up from the book she was reading. "Reading. Ms. Munroe decided to give us some homework since we're gonna be here longer than expected."

"Bummer."

Kitty nodded her head and began reading again.

John reached over his head stretching, and then he lowered his arm and slowly put it around Kitty. Kitty looked at him from the corner of her eye. She felt his body get closer to her.

She turned to look at him. "John what are you doing?" she asked him.

John slightly smiled, "Um, I um, just thought that…"

"You just thought that I would let you get all over me?" she said.

John took his arm away. "No, I…"

"Thought I was easy?" she cut him off.

John arched his eyebrow. "Kitty, what's going on?"

"Don't act like you don't know." She stood up and walked away from the couch.

"As a matter of fact, I don't."

She turned to look at him and met his stare. "John, don't just sit there and pretend that you're not keeping secrets from your own family."

"W-What secrets?"

"You know what I'm talking about." she said crossing her arms.

John stood up and walked up to where Kitty was standing. "Did Peter tell you something? Because if he did, I can assure that he's lying."

"No John, Peter didn't tell me anything."

"Then what's the problem?"

Kitty looked away and stared at the couch. She really didn't want to tell him. She wanted him to just come out and admit it to her.

John sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Kitty listen. I like you, and I thought you liked me too."

"That's the bad thing," she said turning her stare back to his; "I do like you. But I can't allow myself to like someone who's keeping something terri-"

John cut her off by placing a nice gentle kiss on her lips. He cupped her face in his hands. Kitty felt her face get warm. She didn't want to admit it, but she loved the taste and feel of his lips on her own. She could feel herself slowly melting away in his arms. But she quickly snapped out of it and slowly pushed him away from her.

"John, I can't do this when I know you're keeping something from me."

John looked down at the floor. He felt his heart beat faster as thought about how all the lies had finally caught up with him. _"She knows," _he thought, _"She knows about us."_

"John," she whispered, "if you like me as much as you say you do, then you would tell me."

John looked back at her. "Kitty, my, my," he sighed, this was harder than he thought, "my family's cur-"

"Hey John, Hey Kitty, what's up?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Both Kitty and John looked towards the doorway and saw Peter along with Jubilee, Warren, and Remy.

"Nothing." said John, "We were just about to go look for you guys."

"Cool, lets go." said Peter as he turned to leave with the others.

Kitty was about to follow them when John gently grabbed her arm.

"I promise I'll tell you everything soon ok." with that, he kissed her softly on her cheek and left the room.


	13. Secret's Out

**Ok, now before you say anything, I want to say that I'm so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating. I really am sorry. These past two months have been really stressful for me. I hope you guys can all forgive me. I'll try not to do it again. **

**Well, I hope everyone had a HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR!!! I also hope that you guys like and review this chapter. **

**Thank you and again I say, I'm sorry.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Secret's Out**

There was screaming coming from the basement. She smiled to herself as she heard the torture they were going through. She loved the feeling of power that surged through her body as she drank from a martini glass. It was now a matter time that everything would fall into place. Her hunger would be replaced by her prey. She no longer had to wait to have the power she desired. She heard foot steps come from behind her. She turned around and turned her lips upward into a smirk as she saw Sebastian walk in the room with a bottle in his hands.

He shook the bottle and popped it open. He walked over to her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. He could feel her lips turn upward into a smile.

"That was nice." said Emma once they were apart.

He smirked as he took her glass and filled it with wine. She handed him another glass that he also filled with wine for himself. He put down the bottle and held his glass high.

"Here's to us." he said as they both toasted and drank.

"Mmm," she said, "This is good." she handed him her glass and sat down on a love seat couch. She crossed her legs and looked up at Sebastian seductively.

He smirked. "Just think about it. It'll be a couple of days until we finally get what we want." he sat down next to her.

"I can hardly wait. I've been starving for three years and now, we won't have to wait anymore."

There was more screaming. Both looked in the direction it came from.

"What do you wanna do with them?" asked Sebastian.

"Well, we can't do anything with them now. They aren't chosen yet. But, we can have a little fun with them for now."

She smiled seductively at him. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. She moaned as she felt his tongue beg for entrance into his mouth. She ran her hands through his hair as he started to place kisses on her neck. She tilted her head back in pleasure and smiled. She could feel Sebastian slowly run his hand up her thigh. Their lips met again as Emma started to unbutton her blouse. She felt him smile against her lips as he drew a line of kisses down to her exposed chest.

A loud scream interrupted them as Sebastian pulled away from her. Emma frowned as He got up and walked out the room. A few seconds later the house was quiet and Sebastian returned with a smirk on his face.

"Now, where were we?" he asked.

* * *

"Oh great!" muttered Marie as she saw Remy with the others heading their way.

"What?" asked Bobby, looking up from where they both sat near the frozen lake.

"Ok, don't look," she turned his head towards hers, "remember that guy I told you about, the one who left?"

"Your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

He nodded his head.

"He's the one that came with Logan, the one that I walked away from."

"Oh." he said as he looked down at his hands.

"Yeah," Marie sighed, "and he's coming this way with John and the others."

"Do you wanna leave or something?" he asked.

"No, it's too late. They already saw us."

In that moment, John and the others walked up to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked John as she stood in front of Bobby and Marie.

"Nothing, we were just about to leave." said Marie as she stood up with Bobby.

"But we just got here." said Peter.

"Yeah well, we've been out here all day and we wanna go inside now." said Marie as she grabbed Bobby's hand and slowly started to walk away.

"What's up with you guys?" asked Jubilee.

"Don't worry about it. Marie just wants to walk away from everything as usual." said Remy.

Marie turned around a glared at Remy. "What was that?" she asked.

"Oh, you heard me Marie." Remy crossed his arms and slowly walked towards her. "You never wanna be the bigger person when it comes to things you can't handle!"

"Remy shut up!" she scram, "I told you I don't want to speak to you!"

"Oh come on Marie, we both know that's a lie." he said.

"Oh, what do you know?" she asked.

"More than you give me credit for."

Marie pursed her lips and began to walk away.

"That's right!" yelled Remy, "walk away."

"Hey, why don't you just leave her alone? She said she doesn't want to talk to you." said Bobby as he crossed his arms and blocked Remy from following her.

Marie stopped in her tracks and turned to see Bobby defending her against Remy.

"Excuse me?" asked Remy crossing his arms.

"I said to leave her alone. She doesn't wanna talk to you."

Remy chuckled a bit and ran his hand through his hair. "Marie, who the hell is this?" he asked pointing at Bobby.

"I'm Bobby. Marie's…friend."

Remy raised an eyebrow smirked. "Oh, I see, you're the guy who's been crushing on her. Piece of advice, stay out of it. This is between me and my girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend!" yelled Marie as she walked up to him.

"Marie, we never said it was over!" said Remy.

"Yea well, I'm saying it now. It's over Remy."

Remy grabbed Marie by the wrist just as she was about to walk away. "Marie, listen to me! It's not over!"

"Remy let go of me!" she yelled as she tried to break away from his grasp.

While this was happening, Bobby grabbed Marie's hand and pulled it away from Remy grasp. "Let go of her." he said.

"Listen Bobby, I told you to stay out of it! It's none of your business!" yelled Remy as he shoved Bobby away.

"Anything to do with you hurting Marie is my business!" yelled Bobby as he shoved Remy back.

"I'm gonna tell you one more time, stay out of it!" yelled Remy before he shoved Bobby harder than he did before.

"And I'm gonna tell you one more time, leave her alone!" yelled Bobby as he shoved Remy towards the ground.

All John, Peter, Jubilee, Warren, Kitty, and Marie could do is stare at Bobby with complete shock in their eyes.

Remy stood up and ran towards Bobby with full speed. "You bastard!" he yelled as he tackled Bobby down and started to hit him.

"Remy stop it!" yelled Marie running towards them.

Bobby punched Remy in the face and rolled him onto the snow. He quickly got up and prepared himself for a fight. Remy got up and ran towards Bobby. He rammed Bobby up into a tree and punched him hard in the stomach. Bobby was able to punch Remy hard in the face and in the stomach.

"You guys stop it!" yelled Marie.

John and Peter quickly ran towards them while Remy tried to tackle Bobby down. John got Remy by his shirt and tried to pull him away from Bobby, but Remy shoved John towards the ground and charged towards Bobby once again. Peter tried to stand in front of Bobby to push Remy away, but got shoved from behind by Bobby. Peter groaned in pain as he landed on his side. He looked up and saw Bobby's fist come in contact with Remy's face. John got up from where he landed and ran towards the two teens that by now were moving their fight on the frozen lake.

"Kitty!" John yelled as he pulled Remy away from Bobby, "Go get help!"

Kitty nodded and ran in the direction of the house with Jubilee closely behind.

It was now Warrens turn to interfere with the fight. He ran towards Bobby and shoved him away from where Remy was about tackle him down. Peter ran in front of Remy and pushed him away just as he was about to shove Bobby on the lake. Remy felt his body get filled with anger and hatred. He pushed Peter out of the way and ran towards Bobby who was being held on to by Warren. Bobby shoved Warren hard onto the ground just before he and Remy fell hard on the ice.

* * *

Logan walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He reached in and grabbed a bottle of beer. He started to fumble through drawers, opening and closing them, looking for a bottle opener.

"Looking for this?" asked a familiar voice.

Logan turned and smiled when he saw Jean with a coffee mug in one hand and a bottle opener in the other.

"Thanks, I didn't see you there." he said as she handed him the bottle opener.

He opened his bottle and drank from it as she contently drank from her mug.

"So…" he said, trying to make conversation.

"So…" she replied smirking.

He chuckled as he drank from his drink again. He set the half full bottle down on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "Erik's been telling me about what's been going on around here."

"He did, did he?" she asked grinning.

"Yeah. I heard it's been pretty scary."

Her grin faded as she set her mug down on the counter. "It's been weird that's for sure." she sighed. "We just don't know how long this is gonna take. You know, no one was expecting this to happen again so soon."

"We all knew this was gonna happen again. It's never gonna stop." he said.

"I know it's just, I feel so sorry for her. She still so young and I can't help but wonder why it's her and not Raven or Cain or me."

"Jean, it's not your fault, it isn't anyone's fault. No one can stop it." he said while he started to walk towards her.

"I know." she sighed as she hugged herself tightly.

"Look Jean," he said as he put his hands as on her shoulders, "everything's gonna be alright."

"How do you know?" she asked, looking into his soft hazel eyes, "How do you know that the same thing isn't gonna happen again?"

"I don't, but we just have to rely on the fact that things are gonna happen. Whether it's good or not, we'll never know. But for now all we can do is wait."

Jean smiled. "When did you become so wise beyond your years?"

Logan chuckled, "Once you've been places and seen things, it's hard not to be wise."

Jean chuckled, "Thanks for making me feel better."

"You're welcome." he said getting closer to her.

Jean noticed how close he was getting. All she could do was look into his eyes and wait for whatever happens to happen.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" asked a voice coming from the door way.

Both Jean and Logan looked towards the doorway and saw Scott standing with his hands in his pockets.

Jean immediately pulled away from Logan and smiled nervously.

"No, no we were just talking." said Jean as she put her now empty mug in the sink. She turned her attention to the both men in the kitchen as they both stared each other up and down. "Um, Logan you know Scott right?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah we, um, met." said Logan as he leaned against the counter.

"You know Logan," said Jean sensing the tension between he two men, "Scott's a teacher from New York. He and Ororo were on a camping trip with his students."

"Really?" asked Logan raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't gonna go on the trip but Ororo thought she needed one of the male teachers to along as well." said Scott.

There was an uneasy silence again.

"So, Logan," said Scott, "What is it that you do?"

"I used to be a cage fighter up in Toronto."

"Really?" asked Scott.

"Yeah, but um, I've been doing a lot of traveling lately."

"Sounds like fun." said Scott.

"It has its moments." replied Logan.

It was quiet again. All the silence and tension made Logan very uncomfortable.

"Well, um, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go-" said Logan when he was interrupted by screaming.

"Jean! Mr. Summers, Kurt!"

The three adults practically ran out of the kitchen and saw the tired and worried faces of Kitty and Jubilee running down the corridor.

"Kitty what's going on?" asked Scott.

"It's Bobby and Remy," said Jubilee trying to catch her breath.

"They're fighting!" finished Kitty.

At that, the three adults ran out the door.

* * *

Both teens groaned as they lay on their backs a few feet away from each other on the cold, hard ice.

"Oh my God, Bobby are you alright?" asked a very flustered Marie.

Bobby tried to stand up just as Remy did. Once both teens stood on the ice, Remy tried to run towards Bobby in an attempt to tackle him down when he slipped and landed on his stomach. Bobby tried to run towards Remy as well but slipped and fell hard on his butt.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." said Warren as both teens moaned in pain.

John walked out on the ice carefully and helped Remy to his feet. Peter did the same and helped Bobby up. Carefully, the four guys walked back towards land. Once they were on the snow Remy pushed John away from him and ran towards Bobby again.

"Remy you bastard stop it!" yelled Marie.

Bobby shoved Peter and tackled Remy down. Both guys were rolling around on the snow hitting each other and trying to make the other one give up.

"Hey!" yelled a voice. Everyone but the two guys turned towards where the voice was coming from and saw Jean, Scott, and Logan running towards them with Kitty and Jubilee tagging along behind them.

"Hey!" yelled Logan as he and Scott ran to separate the guys.

Logan picked Bobby up by his shirt and threw him aside. Remy tried to stand up was pushed down again by Logan.

"You stay down there!" yelled Logan.

Bobby stood up and was held back by Scott.

"You need to cool off!" yelled Scott.

"Now, will one of you guys mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" asked Logan looking back and forth at Bobby and Remy.

Both guys looked away from each other.

"What's going on here?" said a familiar voice.

They all turned and saw Erik with Raven, Kurt, Ororo, and Wanda standing there with shock and confusion in their eyes.

"We heard someone screaming about a fight. Now, will someone please tell me what is going on? " asked Erik.

"That's what I'd like to know." said Logan.

"Bobby, what's going on?" asked a very upset Ororo.

"I'll tell you what's going on, he attacked me!" said Bobby, pointing at Remy.

"What? That's not true!" yelled Remy as he tried to get up to attack him but was pushed down by Logan.

"I told you stay down there!" yelled Logan.

"If it's not true then tell me what happened." Erik said to Remy.

Remy looked away.

"I see. I couldn't possibly imagine who or what they're fighting over." Erik said looking in the direction of Marie who kept her gaze on the ground.

"This is all bullshit!" yelled Remy as he struggled to get up.

"Watch your language young man!" yelled Erik.

"No, this is all bullshit. Why the hell do we have to explain everything without everyone knowing the truth?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jean.

"Logan and I left to find answers and we come back and see this." said Remy pointing to Bobby, Warren, Kitty, Jubilee, Scott, and Ororo.

"Remy what's your point?" asked Marie.

"Oh, oh," he chuckled, "I see, they don't know do they?" he asked Marie.

"Know what?" asked Kitty, "That Marie's gonna die?"

Every one turned to face Kitty with shock in their eyes.

"Why my dear would you say that?" asked Erik.

"Don't try to play dumb." said Kitty.

"Kitty, watch your tongue!" said Ororo.

"No, its true, I heard you guys talking yesterday about Marie. I can't believe you guys would do something like that to her!"

Everyone turned to look at Marie. All Marie could do was look at everyone else in return. Her eyes started to swell with tears. She gave a deep sigh and looked down at her hands that were pale and frozen from the cold.

"Kitty please, you have to understand-" said John before he was waved off Remy.

"Yes Kitty you must understand that we're not like you at all." said Remy.

"Remy please stop." said Marie softly.

"Remy calm down." said Logan.

"No! Tell them, tell them Marie, tell them what's going on! Tell them why you're supposedly dying!"

"Remy please." cried Marie.

"No tell them, tell them now!" he yelled, "Tell them why they're here!"

"Remy stop it!" yelled Jean as she walked over to Marie.

"No! Tell them or I'll tell them myself!" he yelled.

"Remy shut up and listen to me!" yelled Marie.

"No tell them-" said Remy

"Shut up!" yelled Marie

"…or I'll…"

"Please!"

"Tell them…"

"No!"

"…that…"

"Remy!"

"We're cursed!" he finally yelled out as everyone looked at Marie who collapsed in Jean's arms.


	14. Truth Be Told

**Sorry for the long wait again. I had a serious case of writers block. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**Truth Be Told**

"We're cursed!" Remy finally yelled out as everyone looked at Marie who collapsed in Jean's arms.

"Marie!" yelled Logan, running towards Jean who held Marie in her arms.

"Let's get her inside." said Kurt. He walked over to Jean and helped Logan carry her inside.

Once everyone was inside, they laid Marie on the couch.

"I hope she's alright." said Ororo, as she sat on an empty chair.

"She'll be fine for now. She just needs her rest." said Erik.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. No one spoke to anyone. No one looked at anyone. Everyone just sat and waited for Marie to wake up. They stayed like that for about 20 minutes before Marie started to stir in her sleep. She groggily sat up and looked at everyone as they all stared at her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"That's what we'd like to know." said Scott as he stood, leaning against the wall.

Marie looked at Erik as if asking for help. All Erik could do is nod. "Marie," he said, "I think it's finally time we tell our guest the real truth about all the weird things going on around here."

"What do you mean by the real truth?" asked Ororo.

Jean sighed, "First of all, Erik or Mr. Lensherr is not our grandfather. He isn't related to us at all."

"Actually," added Kurt, "none of us here are related at all."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," said Jubilee, "so you guys are saying that all that stuff about you being cousins is a lie?"

"Yeah." said Wanda.

"And, and you guys," Warren said pointing to John, Peter, and Marie, "aren't twins and she's not you sister."

The three teens nodded their heads.

"Ok, I don't understand, what are you guys doing here?" asked Ororo.

"We don't really know ourselves." said Raven.

"What do you mean you guys don't know?" asked Kitty.

"A very long time, we were all strangers on a bus on our way to California." said Erik. "I was going to visit my family, my real family. It was my first grandson's fifth birthday and I was bringing him his very own football, which I presume is the same one you guys were throwing around earlier this day."

"I was going to be a model in a new campaign." said Raven, "How I wish I had the chance to go and make something of myself."

"I was going to join the circus." said Kurt, "I have the skill of acrobatics. I too would have become famous, or at least well known."

"Peter, Remy and I were on our way to San Diego, to enlist in the army." John said not being able to look at anyone in the eye.

"I was going to meet my fiancé." said Wanda, "We were in the final stages of planning our wedding." she struggled a little to keep tears in.

"I was going to med school." Jean said. She looked up and caught a glimpse of Scott's eye. "I was on my way to becoming a doctor."

In that instant Pietro and Cain walked in the front door.

"Hey family, did we miss anything?" asked Cain as he saw every one sitting in the family room.

"They know Cain." said Wanda, "They know we're not cousins."

"Oh." said Pietro after Erik had recapped everything that had happened within the last hour.

"Hey Logan, Remy," said Cain while he took a seat on an empty chair next to Raven, "sorry, I didn't see you guys there."

Both Logan and Remy nodded towards Cain and Pietro.

"Well, I guess I might as well tell you why I was on that bus." said Cain, "I was going to meet up with my brother. We were gonna open up a garage together. To bad I'll never get to see 'Marko Brother's Garage' on a big sign anymore."

"I was on my way to a small city called Long Beach." said Pietro, "There, I was going to join a crew and go on a big fishing expedition."

Everyone looked at Logan and Marie, who were the only one's in the room who had not yet told why there were there.

"Marie and I," began Logan, "were on our way to Los Angeles to, to make a new name for ourselves."

"We were going to start a new life, you know, and get rid of the old one." said Marie, "Logan became my legal guardian about two years before this trip took place. The court said that the only way he could stay as my guardian was if he kept a steady job."

"About a month before we left for California, I lost my job." said Logan, "Social Services was quick to find out about it and said that since Marie was not yet of legal age, and she wouldn't be for about a year, that I was still responsible for her well being. They threatened to send her away to a foster home. So I heard about a job offer out in a L.A and jumped at it. That's how we ended up on that bus."

"What about Callisto and Sarah?" asked Warren.

"Callisto and Sarah were both going to L.A to find music careers." said Peter.

"So you see, none of us are related at all." said Erik.

"I don't get it, why would you all lie to us?" asked Jubilee.

"Because," spoke Marie, "if we told you the truth, this would have all taken place sooner."

"Why is that a bad thing?" asked Scott.

Marie looked down at the floor.

"It's a bad thing because if we told you, you wouldn't have stuck around as long as you guys have." replied Jean as she met Scott's stare.

"Does this have anything to do with what Remy said?" asked Bobby as he looked at his hands.

Everyone turned to look at Bobby who till now remained silent the whole time.

"Well you sure catch on quickly don't you?" asked Remy smirking.

Marie glared at Remy. She looked over at Bobby and smiled warily. "Yeah, it does."

"So what are you trying to say? Are you guys like vampires or something-what? Are you guys dead is that what you guys are trying to tell us?" asked Bobby slightly annoyed.

The room went silent. Bobby and his friends looked around the room trying to find an explanation as to what is really going on.

"Shit," said Warren breaking the eerie silence, "I think they're serious."

"Um, Bobby," said Marie. Bobby looked up at her. She saw a state of shock and confusion in his eyes. "Do you remember when I said I was 60 years old?"

Bobby slowly nodded his head, not sure if he really wanted to hear the rest of her sentence.

"I wasn't lying, I was telling the truth." she said as a tear started to fall from her eye.

Ororo started laughing, "What is this, some kind of joke? Ok, we get it now, the joke's on us."

"We're not joking around Ms. Munroe." said Erik.

Her laughing stopped as she saw the look of seriousness on all their faces.

"What?" she asked, "You can't be serious."

"But we are." said Raven.

"It was a stormy night," began Erik, "on October 17, 1962. We were all on that bus traveling to California, when suddenly the strangest thing happened…"

"There were bumps on the road and lightning somehow hit the bus." continued Pietro.

"The rain added to that by making the road slippery. The driver somehow lost control of the bus and swerved off the road." said Jean, "The bus fell off a fifty foot cliff."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Scott said, "if that bus fell, than that would mean you guys would be-"

"Dead." said Peter.

There was an eerie silence in the room. The only thing that could be heard was the snowfall that gently started to fall outside.

"So," sighed Jubilee, "are you guys like ghosts or something?" she asked.

"No, not really." said Wanda.

"I don't understand, this is, this is just to weird." said Kitty.

"But it's the truth." said John.

"You see, the funny thing here is that we're cursed." said Cain.

"We're sorry you had to find out like this." Kurt said.

"No we're sorry," said Scott, "C'mon kids, lets go pack, we're leaving in an hour."

"Scott wait," said Jean, "give us a chance to explain first. Please?"

"Explain what? How you lied to us?" he asked. "I-mean, for all we know your lying to us right now. You guys could be plotting to kill us all and take off with everything we have."

"That's not true." said Raven.

"Then prove it." Ororo said.

Jean sighed and looked away.

"That's what we thought." said Scott, "C'mon kids."

"Wait!" yelled Marie. She suddenly got up and ran out. She came back a few seconds later with a knife in her hand. "You want me to prove it?" she asked as she held the knife in front of her and stabbed herself in the stomach before anyone could stop her.

"Marie!" they all yelled in unison as they saw the girl drop down on the floor gasping for breath.

Logan ran over to her and helped her sit up. There was blood gushing out of her stomach. Marie gasped for breath as she put her hand over her wound.

"Oh my Lord!" yelled Ororo as she covered her eyes, "What have you done?"

However, before anyone could say anything else, Logan slowly helped Marie to her feet. She took her hand away from her wound. Everyone stared in awe as blood, along with the wound, had begun to disappear. Pretty soon, it looked as if she never stabbed herself. Marie dropped the knife on the floor and took in a deep breath.

"Ok, this is just way too weird for me." said Jubilee.

"But it's the truth," John said, "we're not lying to you. We can't die, not even if we tried."

"But you guys said something about Marie dying and becoming corrupted or something like that." said Kitty.

"What Marie is going through is something that everyone else before us went through." said Erik.

"What do you mean?" ask Ororo.

"Every four years, _They _choose someone from the house." said Raven.

"Wait," Scott waved her off, "who chooses?"

"_They_ do. We don't exactly know hat or who they are. But _They_ choose who should be next." said Kurt.

"Next for what?" asked Kitty.

"Next for destruction, for becoming corrupted, for being eaten alive, for many horrible things." said Jean.

At that, Bobby suddenly stood up and walked out of the parlor.

"Bobby." said Marie as she followed him out the parlor and out the door.

Everyone got up to follow the two.

"Bobby wait!" yelled Marie, "Wait please can you just listen to me for a second?" she got him by the hand.

Bobby stopped and turned to face her. "Listen to what? Do you want me to listen to you lie some more?"

"Bobby I'm not lying anymore." she said.

"Marie, I don't even know what to believe anymore. Everything you've ever told me about you was a lie."

"I know and I'm sorry." a tear started to slide down her cheek, "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well you did." He looked behind her and saw the others standing behind her, witnessing everything that had just been said between them.

"Mr. Drake," he heard Erik say, "Believe us all when she says we didn't want to hurt you at all. Truth be told, it is my fault that the whole thing began. I should have never allowed her to suggest that you help."

"Help in what?" asked Bobby.

"Help in helping us break this curse, before it happens again." said Marie.

"What would you need us to help you in?" asked Ororo.

"There's this theory that whoever bears the emblem of truth and power can help break this curse." said Jean.

"What makes you think we have it?" asked Kitty.

"Actually, Bobby is the only one who has it." said Marie. She pointed to the emblem of the white eagle with the snake in its beak on Bobby's jacket.

"What, this?" he asked, looking down at his emblem, "No, no, this, I got this at the mall back in the city. It can't be it."

"But it is." said Wanda.

"You can help us," said Raven, "You can all help us."

"I'm sorry," said Bobby, "but I can't. Not even if I tried, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Please Bobby." said Jean.

"I'm sorry." Bobby said.

"Please," sobbed Marie, "we need your help. If you don't help us, we could never rest in peace. We would be living in hell forever. You don't know what it's like to be waiting around to find out if your next or if your not. You don't know what it's like to find someone missing in the morning. You never know if they went for a walk or, or, or if they were taken. Please, we need your help."

"We all believe that you are the one to help us." said Erik as he walked towards Bobby, "Sadly, we can't force you to help us. You can leave and forget this ever happened. You can go on and live your life, go to school, get that career you always wanted, settle down and start a family. But the truth of the matter is, we are cursed people Mr. Drake, none of us will ever have the opportunity to do what you all can. But, it's your decision, will you help us?"

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Pray

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Pray**

"We all believe that you are the one to help us." said Erik as he walked towards Bobby, "Sadly, we can't force you to help us. You can leave and forget this ever happened. You can go on and live your life, go to school, get that career you always wanted, settle down and start a family. But the truth of the matter is, we are cursed people Mr. Drake, none of us will ever have the opportunity to do what you all can. But, it's your decision, will you help us?"

"I-I…" stammered Bobby.

"I'm sorry," said Scott before Bobby could say anything else, "but whether he wants to or not, it's not going to happen."

"Excuse me?" asked Jean.

Scott sighed, "Look, I'm sorry but Bobby is a student of ours. We are responsible for him and frankly I don't think it's a good idea for him or any of us to get involved in this."

"But-" said Raven, before she was waved off by Ororo.

"Scott's right, we can't risk anything."

"But you have to help us." said Jean.

"We can't." said Scott, "You don't even know what you're up against. How do we know it won't be dangerous? How do we know that we won't put the lives of our students in danger?"

"We don't." said Logan, "But, that's why we take that risk."

"Either way," said Scott, "we can't take that chance."

"But Mr. Summers," said Warren, "maybe we cou-"

But Scott waved him off, "The answer is no."

"Look Scott," said Erik, "with all do respect, I think that you're wrong."

"Excuse me?" asked Scott.

"I think you should take that chance." said Erik, "I-mean, how do you know that it won't work out?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Lehnsherr," said Scott, "but the answer is no." He looked to his students, "Go pack your things, we leave in an hour."

* * *

Kitty sighed as she neatly folded her clothes into her backpack. She looked back as she heard Jubilee enter the room.

"Hey." said Jubilee, "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah," Kitty sighed, "what about you?"

"I still need to pack a few sweaters." said Jubilee as she opened up another one of her bags and began to pack some sweaters.

"Did you say goodbye to anyone yet?" asked Jubilee.

"To everyone except John."

"Why?"

"I don't know," said Kitty, "I guess I just don't wanna face him right now. What about you?"

"I pretty much said goodbye to everyone."

There was a moment of silence that passed in the room. All that was heard was the zipping and unzipping of bags. Finally Jubilee placed her bag at the foot of her bed and gave out a big sigh.

"Well," she said, sitting down "I'm all done." She then got a bottle of water from her backpack and drank from it. "You know what I don't understand?" she asked Kitty.

"What?"

"You see, our car is messed up. Now if I remember correctly, our tires are popped and the brakes are missing. How are we gonna get home with that car?"

"Well," began Kitty, "From what I heard, Cain's gonna give up his car and we're gonna use it to get home."

"Oh," said Jubilee, "bummer."

"Why do you say that?" asked Kitty as she placed her bags at the foot of her bed as well.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't think we should be leaving."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I guess, I guess I just wanted to stick around for a bit longer, they did help us out you know. I-mean, they took us in when we had no where to go." said Jubilee.

"Yeah but you also have to remember why they did that."

"All they wanted was some help. They helped us, the least we could do is help them too."

"Jubes," sighed Kitty as she sat on her bed, "I know what you mean, but even if we were staying, what could we possibly do to help?"

"I don't know, but I know Mr. Summers is making a mistake by not letting us help. I-mean I think the only reason we're not staying is because he feels betrayed by everyone, especially Jean."

"Jean? Why would he be mad at her?" asked Kitty.

"Haven't you ever noticed the way he looks at her?"

Kitty shook her head.

"Oh Kitty," said Jubilee, rolling her eyes, "I swear, sometimes I wonder what you would do without. But anyway, the point is, he's making a big mistake."

Kitty looked down at her hands, unsure of what to think.

"Kitty think about it. Do you seriously want to leave this place with the thought of John or anybody else rotting here, waiting around to see if they're next or not?"

"I-I don't know." stammered Kitty.

"Look, I know it's hard on you because of John and what you heard, but think about it. Marie, John and Peter, they're good people who don't deserve this curse. I-mean yeah they lived way before us and they almost scared the living shit out of us and yeah, they did lie to us but they had good intentions. They're just people that thought they could count on us, but in the end, we let them down."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They both looked towards the door and saw their teacher, Ms. Munroe, pop her head in.

"Girls," she said, "are you ready to go? Mr. Summers is waiting downstairs with the boys."

"Yeah." they said. They both got their bags and followed Ororo down the stairs and outside where Scott was already beginning to put the luggage in the back of the car.

Jean and Erik were waiting there with them to say farewell and to wish them a safe trip. Kitty looked around and saw Warren load some stuff in the car. She looked back at the house and sighed. Is it wrong that she feels exactly the same way Scott feels? I-mean not only did these people scare the living shit out of them but they also lied to them, and if there was one thing Kitty hated, it was liars. How would she trust them again? _'How would I trust John again?'_, she thought to herself. How would she know that they weren't using them? I-mean don't get her wrong, she did believe there was something wrong with them, after all she did see Marie stab herself and get up without a scratch, but how did she know that it wasn't some sort of witchcraft that they do? How does she know that they weren't planning to use them for sacrifices or something like that? She didn't know. But something told her that all those doubts she had could be wrong. '_Maybe this is wrong_.' she thought. No, she wouldn't let herself say that she should help these liars._ 'But what about, what about John?' _she asked herself. Yeah, at first he was acting like a big tough guy, but he was also very sweet. Kitty felt like she could talk to him and tell him anything. She trusted him. How could she ever forgive someone that betrayed her? A loud shut of a car door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Ok, guys, lets go." said Mr. Summers.

Kitty hugged herself tightly. She turned to look at her friends. Were they really making a mistake?

"Wait a minute." she heard Ororo say, "Has anyone seen Bobby?"

* * *

Bobby was walking down the stairs while he put his jacket on. He had given Mr. Summers his stuff earlier, but returned upstairs when he realized he had forgotten his jacket. He looked towards the door and saw Kitty, Jubilee, and Ms. Munroe walk towards the car with their bags in their hands. He was about to join them when he suddenly heard music coming from down the corridor. He looked back at his friends for a second before he began to follow the sound of the music. 

He didn't need to see who would be sitting there on the piano bench, gently stroking the keys with her delicate fingers. He already knew who it was by the way she let her fingers play the keys with beautiful passion. He suddenly found himself standing in front of the door that was slightly cracked open. He slowly opened the door and saw Marie concentrating on the piano in front of her. At first he just stood there, completely mesmerized by the music playing in the room. He then quietly walked into the room. After a few more seconds of playing, she finally stopped and looked down at her hands.

"That was beautiful." he heard himself say.

She turned around and gave him a small smile. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"A few minutes."

She looked back down at her hands before she gave a loud sigh. She looked back up at him gave him another small smile. "So," she said, "Have you come to say goodbye?"

"Yeah."

She nodded her head as she got up and walked towards him.

"Look," he said, "I'm sorry this didn't work out."

"It's ok; it's not your fault."

"I just wanna know why. Why did you have to use me? Huh, why did you have to play around with my feelings?"

"Because I thought that maybe if you started to like me, then maybe it would be easier to tell you the truth." she began, "But in the end, something happened, and I started to like you a lot. Every time we leaned in to kiss, I knew that I was in heaven. And every time that I was near you when I felt like my head would explode and I would faint or collapse, I felt free, like all the pain was suddenly taken away because you were there with me."

There was a moment of silence that filled the room. Bobby kept Marie's stare the whole time. He could sense and see sadness and fear in her eyes. He suddenly felt sorry that he couldn't stay to help. But then again, he also felt anger towards Marie for lying to him. He really liked her, and he thought that she really liked him. But, in the end, she proved him wrong.

"Bobby," she finally whispered, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear."

"How could you Marie?" he asked, "I trusted you. You led me to believe that you liked me only to use me later."

"I wasn't using you Bobby!"

"Marie, the only reason you suggested we stay is so that I can help you. The only reason you pretended to like me was so that when you finally did tell me, I would help."

"Bobby how can you say that?" asked Marie as a tear slowly began to slide down her cheek, "You don't know how hard it was for me to tell you because I knew that in the end, one of us would end up getting hurt."

"It just had to be me didn't it?" he asked sarcastically.

"Really, because I think the feeling's mutual." she said.

"Marie I really did like you." he sighed.

"And I liked you too. I still like you, a lot."

"Yeah, well you have a funny way of showing it." he said.

"Look, I'm sorry, and I know you may never forgive me, but think about it. If Mr. Summers left the decision up to you, to decide if you wanted to help us or not, would you?"

"What?"

"Would you help us if it were up to you?"

"I-I don't know." he said.

"Please Bobby."

"I don't know Marie. I don't know if I could ever trust you again."

"Bobby I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to do?"

"Sorry isn't enough. What kind of a bitch does that to someone they like? Huh, what kind of a bitch does that to people that trust her?"

"Fine, you know what? Forget about it. Just go home and forget about me and this place!" said Marie as more tears came from her eyes, "But just remember, you don't know what it's like not being able to satisfy your thirst or your hunger because of this stupid curse. You don't know what its like not to be able to feel or touch the things that matter the most. So fuck you Bobby! Fuck you for judging me because of how I tried to save myself and my friends!"

By this time, Marie was sobbing. She never felt so much anger and fear in her life. She hated this. She hated fighting with someone that meant so much to her. But no matter how bad she felt, she would never let him judge her and criticize her for anything, "So go!" she continued, "Go and do what Erik said! Go and live your life the way you want to! But tell me, how does it feel knowing that you could go on living and that you can do things that I will never be able to do?"

There was another moment of silence. But to both of them, that silence meant a lot. It meant the end, the end of something worth fighting for.

"So I guess this is it." said Bobby.

"Yeah I guess this is goodbye." she said.

Marie slowly reached in her pocket and took out the golden locket that she held close to her heart. It was the same locket she showed him the day before. She looked at it before she held it out towards him.

"I want you to have it." she said.

He grabbed the locket from her hand and looked at it.

"Just to let you know," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "it really was my mother's locket." she walked towards him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Have a nice life Bobby." she said before she walked out the room and left him alone.

* * *

"There he is Ms. Munroe." said Kitty as she saw Bobby walk out the door. 

"Are we all set then?" asked Scott.

"Yeah," said Ororo, "we're all ready."

She then turned towards Jean and Erik. Erik offered her a handshake.

"I hope you have a safe trip." he said.

"Thank you." said Ororo, "I'm sorry again Mr. Lehnsherr."

"No, it's alright." he replied, "But please call me Erik."

"Alright, goodbye Erik." she said giving him a small hug.

She then turned towards Jean and gave her a small smile, "Thank you for everything Jean."

Jean offered her another smile and gave her a hug, "It's alright Ororo. I wish you good luck with everything."

Jean then turned towards Scott. She offered him a small smile as well. "Good bye Scott." she said, giving him a hug.

"Good bye Jean." he replied.

Scott then turned towards Erik and gave him a handshake. "I hope all goes well for you guys." he said.

"As do I." replied Erik.

The teens then said there goodbye's to Jean and Erik and got in the car. Scott and Ororo then got in the car themselves that Cain had provided for them. Scott started the car and began to drive off, down the driveway and towards the highway.

* * *

Erik and Jean stood watching until the car was out of sight. 

"Erik," said Jean as she hugged herself, "what are we going to do now?"

"Pray." he replied quietly as he turned to walk into the house.

* * *

**There it is. Hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	16. Thoughts and Wonderings

**Chapter 15**

**Thoughts and Wonderings**

Kitty sighed as she watched the mansion getting smaller and smaller in the distance until the car turned towards the main road. She then turned forward and looked down at her hands. No on was speaking. No one looked at each other. To Kitty, it was as if everyone was in their own little world, a world where no one should or could disturb them. But, then again, it wasn't as if anyone wanted to converse with anyone else.

They were all still in shock of the events that happened less than two hours ago. It was pretty hard for anyone not to think of them. Kitty was certain that this would be something she would never forget. She would never forget the first night when they all almost hyperventilated with fear. She would never forget the 'family' there, searching for the truth of their existence. But most of all, she would never forget _him_. The one that made her heart pound faster and faster with every glance he gave her. The one that made her body tingle every time his skin brushed up against her own. Yes, she would never forget John. Even though she wanted so desperately to forget everything about him, she knew she never could. What scared her even more is that she knew she would never let herself forget him. She never wanted to forget the time when both their lips met. Although she was upset when he kissed her, Kitty couldn't help but admit that she liked it, probably more than he did. Someone clearing their throat made Kitty jump as she realized that that was the first sound she heard in nearly an hour. She looked up at who made the noise and was met with Ororo's eyes.

"Is everyone alright back there?" she asked.

"Yeah." whispered Kitty, "Why wouldn't we be?"

Kitty looked over at Bobby who had his hood on and never seemed to take his eyes off of the window next to him. Somehow she knew that whatever was going on in his mind was much more complicated than what was going on in hers.

"Well, everyone's been awfully quiet back there since we left."

"There's nothing to say." said Jubilee.

Ororo sighed and turned back to face at the road. Somehow she knew that it would be a long ride back home.

* * *

"Are they gone?" asked Raven as she gripped the armrest of the chair in Erik's study. 

"Yes Raven they are gone." said Erik, sitting down on the couch.

"So what now?" asked Logan as he leaned against the wall. "We wait until we all disintegrate into god knows what?"

"There's nothing to do." said Jean while she sat next to Erik. "Everything we ever thought or dreamed about what would happen is lost."

"You want to know what the sad thing is?" asked Erik, "I actually thought they would stay. It seemed like a good plan. Everything went well until, until, they turned their backs on us and accused us of being traders, to them. Can you believe it?"

"I don't want to." said Raven. "Oh! Why does that Scott have to be so pigheaded? If it weren't for his disapproval we would have all probably been looking for a way to cure us all."

"I don't think it would have made a difference." said Logan.

They all turned to look at him with shock in their eyes.

"What?" asked Jean, "How can you say that?"

"Look, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news or anything like that but, how do we know what's gonna happen when this is all over? What, are we gonna go on and live the life we missed out on?"

"I always assumed we would finally rest in peace." said Erik.

"So we die anyway?" asked Logan, "Oh, that's just great!"

"Well we don't know that for sure." said Jean.

"Yeah, and we also don't know if we'll live." said Logan.

"We should have shown them that mural." sighed Erik.

There was a moment of silence in the room as Raven, Jean, and Logan looked at Erik with questioning faces.

"What are you talking about?" asked Raven.

"The mural." said Erik, "You know, the one that shows us how they can help."

"Oh my god." said Jean, "I completely forgot about it."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" said Logan, "What the hell are you guys talking about? What mural?"

"You weren't here when we found it." said Jean.

"It's a mural that gives us a little clue into what can happen." said Erik.

"I remember now." said Raven, "The kids discovered it while they were exploring and whatnot."

"Oh Erik why didn't we think of it before?" asked Jean.

"It never crossed my mind." he said.

"Apparently it never crossed anyone's mind." said Logan.

"Maybe," began Raven, "Maybe we can still figure it out if we just look at it."

"That might work." said Jean, "Yeah, if we study it, then in time we might be able to figure it out."

"Marie might not have time." said Logan.

Jean sighed. She knew that he must be going through a hard time since Marie became the next target of the curse. She felt useless and helpless. But Jean knew that somehow, someway, they would all be cured of this curse. Oh yes, Jean would see to it that no one else would have to suffer.

* * *

_Flick_

_Un-flick_

_Flick_

_Un-flick_

This was the only noise that was heard in the room. And yet, it was the only thing that brought comfort to John. He looked down at his lighter while he flicked it open again. He remembered when he first got it. He was at the bus depot getting ready to leave his home town in Massachusetts. His town was and hour or so away from New Hampshire and his parents had driven him to say goodbye. Once he was getting ready to board the bus with his friends from high school, Remy and Peter, his dad gave him the lighter with the shark jaws on the side. '_A memoir from home' _his dad had said. He then remembered boarding the bus and turning towards his parents. How was he supposed to know that it would be the last time he would ever see them?

_Flick_

And there he was, sitting on bus heading towards San Diego with nothing but a high school diploma added to his record. John wasn't stupid. He knew that his day would come when he would be chosen to die or whatnot. But hell, he never expected it to be this way. He always imagined that he would die an honorable death in the battlefield, or hopefully, he would die of old age with a family to take care of him and a wife to love him until death did the part. But then again, death had a weird way of dealing the cards of his life. He would always feel like he would be the next to leave. He would see that stupid mark. Then, he would knock out for about an hour or so and find out if he was the next chosen one to literally be eaten alive by only God knows what. This time, it felt so real. The feeling was so intense. But somehow, it wasn't his turn. This always confused him. You see, out of all the times someone has died, John had felt the terrible feeling at least six times, while Marie had only felt it twice with this being the second time. Something wasn't right. Why would he feel it the most but not be chosen at all? It was the same situation with Peter, Raven, and Logan as well. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve it. Hell, no one deserves this. But maybe not everyone gets what they deserve. Or was it the other way around?

_Un-flick_

Do people deserve what they get? What could Marie possibly have done to anybody to deserve this? This was John's last thought as he heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" he yelled at whoever it was.

"John." said the voice from the other side of the door, "It's me Wanda."

"I said go away."

"Listen, Erik wants us all to meet him in his study in about 30 minutes or so."

"Fine." replied John.

He then heard Wanda's footsteps leave his door and he laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes found a mark on the ceiling. It looked like a small dirty smudge that stayed was rubbed on. He wondered why he never noticed it before.

"_What's your real name?" _

"_Katherine, Katherine Pryde. I figured that Katherine was too boring so people just call me Kitty." she said, "And you?"_

He drew a deep sigh as he remembered that morning, out on the ice when they had their first conversation.

"_I'm kind of embarrassed of my name."_

"_Why? It can't be that bad. Is it?"_

He tried to remember everything about her that day, what she wore, what she looked like. Was hair in her face? He couldn't remember.

"_My real name is St. John." _

He drew another breath. He had such a good time with her. She made him feel like for the first time in a really long while, he had someone to trust. He had someone to talk to about all sorts of things. He felt like he couldn't do that with anyone else but her.

"_What if the people in your life don't think of you that way? You know, they still see you as that scared little girl that thinks there's a monster in her closet. They don't wanna see you as anything else but that."_

"_So you're saying people in your family don't take you seriously?"_

"_That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't have the same support system that you have here."_

And then she had gone and done the same thing with him. She had trusted him with all her thoughts and feelings.

"_Kitty, what's going on?"_

"_Don't act like you don't know." She stood up and walked away from the couch._

"_As a matter of fact, I don't."_

_She turned to look at him and met his stare. "John, don't just sit there and pretend that you're not keeping secrets from your own family."_

"_W-What secrets?"_

"_You know what I'm talking about." she said crossing her arms._

Then came that day when everything fell to pieces. She had accused him of lying to her and he just went ahead and kissed her. He won lie. John admitted to himself that he wanted it just as much as she wanted it. He would never forget that kiss. He never wanted to forget that kiss. He thought that it had meant something to her. He thought that all would be forgotten. But then, she just left without staying goodbye. John didn't know what hurt more, her not standing up for him and try to persuade Mr. Summers to stay, or her leaving without saying goodbye.

He laid there a bit longer just thinking and wondering about her. Is she thinking about him? Does she miss him? All these questions were in his head as he got up and left the room.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. I know I havent updated in a long time and I know that this small chapter does not make up for it. I'm taking full responsibility for it. You see, I recently transeferred schools and its been hard for me to catch up. But with spring break coming up, I have some more time to update. So sorry again!**

**P.S. Go chech out my new story _'How to Save a Life'_**

**P.P.S. Also, dont forget to check out my youtube acount! To view it, go to my author profile and click the first link. I've put some new videos so go check them out!**


	17. A New Plan

**Chapter 16**

**A New Plan**

Peter looked up to see John enter Erik's study. His hand was curled into a fist as he held on to his lighter as if it might fall in any second. He took a seat next to Peter and started to play with his lighter. _'He's nervous.' _thought Peter as looked around the room at the others, _'They all are.' _

Logan leaned against the wall near the window. He took out a cigar from his pocket and lit it. He had a small drag as he surveyed the door to see who else came in. He hated meetings, especially 'Family Meetings'. The only good that came out of those was more worry and fear. Logan was always looked up to as strategists to take them out of situations. The problem was that Erik and a few others never really approved of his violent strategies. So, deciding what to do when situations go awry was not something he was to pleased with. But still, he felt the need to be there. Even though in their years Marie was way passed the legal age, he still felt like she was his responsibility. He promised he would protect her when they first met. Now, he felt as helpless as ever. He felt like nothing he could ever do or say would ever take away the pain she felt inside her head and her heart.

Jean sat in one of the chairs near the fire place. She felt herself grow more tired as every second passed by. She hated this. She hated being here. She hated hurting people and getting hurt by other people. All she could think of at the moment was Scott. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't help. Didn't anyone here mater to him at all? Didn't he understand the reason why she lied to him? Although, if you really think about, she didn't really lie. She was really on her way to med school and she really couldn't continue her career because she had to stay. But still, she did feel awfully sorry about the lies she told. But that didn't change the fact that he betrayed them all. But to her, it felt more like he betrayed her.

Erik suddenly stood up and looked at every one.

"Where's Marie?" he asked.

"I couldn't find her." said Wanda. "I looked for her in her room and she wasn't there."

"What do you mean you couldn't find her?" Logan asked in a gruff manner.

"Where could she be?" asked Remy, alarmed at the fact the woman he loves could be in danger.

"I don't know." said Wanda, "But, I'm sure she's fine, right?"

"Maybe its best that she not be here." said Erik, "That poor girl has been through a lot in the last few days. She needs her rest."

"In her condition rest could be deadly." said Logan.

"He's right, what if she's passed out some where were we can't help h-" said Remy before he was waved off by Jean.

"Remy," she began, "Erik's right. For all we know Marie's playing the piano or ice skating on the pond. She'll be alright."

"Well, now that we got that settled, lets begin." said Erik.

* * *

Marie heard the knock on the door. It was followed by the all too familiar voice of Wanda saying something about a meeting. She didn't feel like seeing any one right now, not after her terrible fight with Bobby. So she didn't say anything. She didn't make a sound or breathe a single scent of air. She just kept her eyes on the window in front of her. It was the same window where she witnessed Bobby getting into the car and leave. She kept her eyes on the car until she had to strain them to keep it from disappearing from sight.

She heard another knock. _'Marie?'_ Wanda kept on saying. It's a good thing she wasn't in her own room. No, she was in the room that Bobby stayed in, only a couple doors down from where her room was. The door was closed but she felt the need to be quiet. If Wanda found her, she would've had to speak and she didn't really feel like speaking to anyone either. She just kept her eyes on the light snowfall that just started to fall outside the window. She finally let out a sigh of relief when she heard Wanda's footsteps walk away.

She felt a tear fall down from her eyes. There were some pretty hurtful things that Bobby had told her. And there were even more hurtful things said on her behalf. She didn't know why she had said those things. She didn't really want him to go fuck himself or what ever it was that she told him to do. She guessed she just wanted him to feel just as bad as he made her feel. Nothing in her life seemed fair. The only things that she ever cared about were ruined by the stupid curse that she never deserved. The only people who promised to be there for her all abandoned her, leaving her to fight for herself. It wasn't fair. She wished she had never gotten on that stupid bus. She wished that Logan could've just gotten a job back in Toronto instead of having to travel to L.A. and have this stupid curse put on them. She would've probably had a big family by now. She always imagined she would be married to someone she loved and that loved her back. She would have had four children, two of each, two boy's and two girl's. And who knows, she might have even been a grandma with a lot of grandchildren running around everywhere during the holidays.

But she knew that it would never happen, not even if the curse was lifted. This thought made her cry even more. Everything just seemed black and white to her. Before everything with Bobby happened, she was just a girl that always knew her time would come. She would usually sit around and wait for something to happen. She decided she didn't want to wait anymore, so one time when a stranger came to ask for directions, instead of scaring them or just pretending no one lived there, she did the unthinkable. She introduced herself and made the men fall madly in love with her. Yes, Marie would do anything it took to get help, even if meant for sex, not that she ever did anything like that with anyone, honest! Every time she did she failed. The guy always freaked out and ran away or he literally killed himself. Nothing was fair. They just didn't understand anything. _'So what made me think Bobby would be different?'_ She thought to herself.

He seemed to be trustworthy and caring. She should've listened to John when he said that he didn't want to stand around and wait for his hopes to be crushed like always. But, something in him made her think otherwise. And seeing that emblem on his jacket made her feel even more sure of what would happen. She figured that she could make him like her. But then, something happened that one night when they had their secret rendezvous. She could feel it and she knew that he felt it to. There was sparks and butterflies and plenty of snow. She felt right, safe, and not as alone as she usually did. She knew that nothing serious could ever happen. But, somewhere in the back of her mind, something told her that there something between them more real than anything she ever had. And when they kissed, everything seemed even more magical. Everything felt even more right. Like all her dreams had come true.

But then, Remy came and ruined everything. It wasn't fair. I-mean, don't get her wrong, she really was happy to see Remy and Logan again. But why now? Why not later? Now Bobby had called her a traitor among other things. She couldn't believe how sweet and caring he could be one minute, and cruel and heartless the next. The worst thing is, she realized she still wanted to be with him. She knew she would try to forget him but knew she never would. Even when who knows what would happen to her, she would never forget him. But still, he had hurt. Probably in the worst way anyone before ever had.

"_What kind of a bitch does that to someone they like? Huh, what kind of a bitch does that to people that trust her?" _

Bobby's words stayed stuck in her head, bouncing around every corner in her memory. "What kind of bitch does that to her friends?"she asked herself.

"Maybe the type of bitch that does what ever it takes to survive." said a voice from behind her.

Marie's eyes widened. It couldn't be, could it? She was sure she didn't hear anyone enter the room. Alarmed, she slowly turned around and stared at the person in front of her.

It was a girl of about her age, maybe younger. She had long red hair with black streaks falling down her back. She also had piercing green eyes and wore nothing but black. Black pants, jacket, gloves, boots, and eyeliner. The only thing of color she had on was bright red lipstick on her lips that curved into a mischievous smile.

"Wh-Who are you?" Marie stammered.

"Oh, no one in particular." said the girl circling around the room, "Just a figment of your imagination."

The girl smirked as she looked around the room.

"Nice place." she said, "You guys did a lot of work to it."

"What do you mean?" asked Marie frightened.

"Well yeah. It didn't used to look like this. There was only one bed instead of two and it doesn't look like a little girl room anymore." she stopped as if to think to for a moment, then stopped and smirked. "Nope, sure doesn't."

"Ok, now I'm serious." said Marie, "Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"The name's Lily." the girl said crossing her arms. "And you?"

"You didn't finish answering my question. What the fuck do you want?" said Marie through gritted teeth.

"Ouch!" said the girl with a sarcastic tone. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to watch your language?"

"My mom is dead."

"Oh that's nice. So you honor her by saying the things that you know she would disapprove of?" she shook her head in amusement. "Classic."

"That's not what I meant." said Marie crossing her arms.

"Oh don't worry about it. I didn't get along with my mom either."

"Well I did. It wasn't like that with me and my mom ok. Now answer the fucking question. What do you want?"

"I'll tell you what," said Lily as she stepped closer to Marie, "I'll finish answering your question once you answer one of mine."

Marie arched her eyebrow in consideration of this.

"Think of it as a trade. I answered one of yours, now you can answer on of mine and so on."

"Fine." Marie nodded her head in agreement, "What is it you want to know?"

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

* * *

"It's just a small speculation that we have." said Erik, walking around the room as he spoke to everyone. He had just spent a little more than half an hour telling the others of the new plan. The plan was this, they would all go down to where the mural was painted and tried to solve the puzzle themselves. There's only one problem though, the mural was not complete.

"So, you're saying that if we find those missing pieces, then we would finally solve everything?" asked Kurt.

"Like I said," said Erik, "it's a small speculation that we have."

"Speculations or no speculations, I don't like the idea." said Logan. "Where the hell are we supposed to find these pieces? We don't even know what's on them."

"I say, we go down to the mural and try to study it." said Wanda.

"What good will that do us?" asked Remy as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, "Like you said, we don't have all the pieces."

"Maybe if we study it, then we can more or less understand what's on the missing pieces." said Pietro.

"It seems like a good idea." said Cain, nodding his head.

"I still don't like it." said Logan.

"Ugh, Logan you're being impossible." said Jean

"Why? Because I don't think this is a good idea?" he said raising his voice.

"No because you're not giving it a chance!" said Jean, matching her tone with his, "I-mean what makes you think it's not a good idea? Huh? What makes you think it won't work?"

"I've seen how these things work. Everyone will try to look for them as you say. But what happens when we reach a dead end, huh? Then what?"

"We keep on looking for a way to get out of that dead end." said Jean.

"Yeah, and then we'll go back to square one." he said.

"Look, I understand what you're saying." said Erik, "But we have to accept the fact that this is going to take some time."

"Damn-it, Marie doesn't have time!"

"He's right." said John who until now had remained quiet.

Everyone turned to look at the boy who did nothing but flick his lighter.

"We don't know how much time she has. We don't know how much time we have." he said.

Pietro ran his hand through his hair as Wanda let out a deep sigh.

"To make matters worse," began Wanda, "we still don't know what happened to Callisto and Sarah."

"Maybe they were chosen and we don't have to worry about Marie anymore." said Peter.

"Or maybe we're in deeper trouble than we thought." said Raven.

"Look, where ever they are, I'm sure they're fine." said Jean. "But we have to focus on the big thing here. I think we could make it work. I'm not saying this will only take us one day or anything. But I do believe that we could do this."

She looked up and met everyone's eyes. Once she noticed she still held everyone's attention, she continued, "I know that this is a hard decision for us to make. But please, you have to trust me when I say this could work. Now, who's with me?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at each other. Finally Cain raised his hand.

"I'm in." he said.

"Me two." said Wanda.

"Count me in." said Peter.

"And me" said Kurt.

Raven, Pietro, John, and Remy raised they're hands as well. They all looked at Logan as if waiting for him to either agree or not.

"Where do we begin?" he asked as everyone nodded their heads and grinned.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Please R&R!**


	18. The Quiet

**Chapter 17**

**The Quiet**

'_404,'_

'_405'_

'_406'_

_Sigh…_

Counting trees was all that Bobby could as he sat there in the car, looking out the window. It was the only thing he could do to keep his mind away from she who will not be named. He didn't want to think about her. He didn't want to remember her name. He didn't want to remember her hair or her delicate figure. He didn't want to remember her eyes that sparkled with glee. But most of all, he didn't want to remember the touch of her soft lips against his own.

_Sigh…_

He was angry. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see how angry he was. Although, he would admit that he didn't know how angry he was until he realized how white his knuckles were because his hand had been clenched in a fist for so long. He slowly unclenched his hand and looked at his palm. Just as he suspected, there were red markings and small pieces of skin from where his nails had pierced through skin. He didn't care though; he just turned his head back towards the window and looked at the endless row of trees trying to forget she who will not be named.

He heard another sigh coming from the other side of the car. _'It must be Kitty,'_ he thought, _'no one else sighs as loud as she does'. _Her sigh was followed by something someone had said. He didn't really know who it was but he suspected it was Ms. Munroe. Then Jubes said something about not saying anything, and then it went quiet again. It was comforting though, the quiet. Although it would usually give him an eerie feeling, somehow, it didn't now. It was a different kind of quiet. It was a quiet where even a small simple breath would be unnerving to even the smallest creature. A quiet where it actually felt like the people around you can hear your own thoughts inside their head. It was comforting to him. He guessed it made him think that for once in what seemed like a long time, he was alone. He was alone in the car; he was alone in the world. He was like a tiny speck, floating around in a vast universe with no purpose at all.

Someone once told him, _'The only purpose in this life is to love and be loved in return'._ The more he thought of this, the more he wondered, _'If you don't love or be loved in return, does that mean you have no purpose?'._ A cough interrupted him from his thoughts. He looked over and stared at Warren. Warren just stayed like that for a minute or so, with his hand covering his mouth so that he wouldn't cough on anyone. Bobby just looked at him as if daring him to disturb his peaceful quietness once again. Warren just looked down at his hands and kept quiet. The whole time, Bobby could feel Jubilee's eyes on him. He looked over at her. But before he could meet her eye, she looked away. He turned back towards the window to enjoy his quiet.

_Sigh_…

There she was again. Her face, it was just there looking at back at him in his mind. He'd like to think that it was the blissful Marie from the day where he first met her. She was happy and content then, or so it seemed. He wanted it to be the girl that ice skates under the moonlight, the girl with the twin brothers and all the other crazy cousins and grandpa. But no. Instead he saw the scared girl; the girl that quivered and shook with fear, the girl that who always collapsed or fainted. But most of all, he saw the girl that begged him to stay and help just hours before. He didn't want to admit it, but somewhere in his heart, he knew he wouldn't forget her He didn't know why he made a big deal about it. Maybe it was because he just wanted to believe that she felt the same way he felt about her.

'_STOP!'_

He mentally yelled at himself. He had to forget about her, he just had to! His whole life depended on just forgetting her. But suddenly, he realized that the more he tried to forget, the more he thought about her. It's just like what he heard Kitty say to Jubes she had regret from breaking up with her boyfriend, _'If you can't get someone out of your mind, maybe their supposed to be there.'_

'_Leave it to Kitty to come up with something like that.'_ he thought.

He didn't want to admit it, but he knew he had forgiven her long before. He didn't know why, he didn't know how, but something told him that what he did and said was wrong. He looked down at his hands as he felt his heart turn heavy with regret. He said some pretty horrible thing to her. The more he thought about it, the more he felt like a jerk, an asshole if you will. He couldn't believe he said those things to her.

'_What kind of a bitch does that to someone they like?'_

Once he said those words, he wished that he could take them back. He didn't know why he said those things. He guessed it was because he wanted her to feel just as bad as she made him feel. But still, he admits that there was no reason for him to lash out on her the way he did. At least, that's what he wanted to think.

The car suddenly stopped.

"Ok everyone," Said Mr. Summers as he turned towards the teens in the back, "we're making a pit stop."

Bobby looked out the window and realized that they had stopped in front of a diner with a gas station next to it. How long had they been on the road, three hours, maybe four? He didn't know, but he did know that he was tired. He opened the car door and stepped out to stretch his legs.

"Finally some dinner." said Warren.

"Okay, I'm going to fuel up the car while you guys can go in and get a table so we can eat." said Scott.

Ororo nodded her head, "Come on guys." she said.

* * *

Once they were inside, they chose two booths, one for the teens and another for the teachers. Bobby sat down near the window and sulked down in his seat. Warren sat down next to him. Jubilee sat across from him and Kitty sat across from Warren. He didn't feel like talking to anyone just yet. He hated this; he hated all the noise that was happening around him. He missed his quiet, where he could sulk alone with thoughts of her. 

"Can I get you guys anything?" asked the waitress.

"I'll have some pancakes with bacon and eggs." said Warren.

"I'll have the same." said Kitty.

"Me too." said Jubilee.

They all looked at Bobby as if waiting to hear him speak for the first time.

"Same for you?" asked the waitress.

He looked at her and nodded his head. She smiled as she took the menus and moved on to Ororo and Scott's table.

Jubilee let out a sigh, "Wow, what a night." she began, "I bet no one ever thought our camping trip would end like this."

"Yeah," Kitty sighed, "it's been some night."

"I'm just glad we're finally eating something, I was starving." said Warren.

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "Let's leave it to you to think of food at a time like this."

"A time like what?" asked Warren.

"You know exactly what." she said.

"No," he said, "I don't. If I did, I wouldn't be asking you."

"Look you guys," said Kitty, "I don't think its such a good idea talking about this now."

Jubilee and Warren turned to look towards Bobby who did nothing but stare at an invisible dot on the table.

"This is bullshit." said Warren, "We're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later."

"But not now." said Kitty.

"Why?" asked Jubilee, "Huh? Why can't we talk about it now?"

"Because," said Kitty, "some of us had a hard time saying goodbye."

Jubilee looked like he was about to say something but stopped when the waitress came with their food.

Bobby looked at the food in front of him. _'This is going to be one fucking long night.' _he thought

* * *

Scott entered the diner and found his way towards the table where Ororo sat waiting for him. He sat down across from her. 

"The waitress told me that there was a motel about five miles from here." said Ororo.

"No, we're driving the whole night." he said.

"What? Scott, are you insane?" she asked him, "We can't drive the whole night."

"Yes we can. You see, I've figured it all out."

Suddenly, the waitress came up to them with a note pad in hand.

"May I take your order?" asked the waitress.

"I'll have a Spanish omelet with some coffee." said Ororo.

"And for you sir?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have some French toast with some coffee, black coffee." he said.

The waitress nodded, took their menus and left.

"As I was saying," began Scott, "I've got it all figured out. We keep driving throughout the whole night and the whole day."

"So that's your plan? We keep driving?" she asked. "Are going to stop tomorrow night?"

"Well, actually," he ran his hand through his hair, "I was just kind of thinking that we could drive for about two days straight."

"Ok," said Ororo, "Now you've lost it."

"What?"

"Scott, we are not driving for two days straight without some proper rest."

"If we keep driving, we'll get back to the school faster."

"If we keep driving we'll be restless and how do you expect to stay awake the whole time?" she asked.

"I don't know. May be Ill just drink a lot of coffee."

"That's ridiculous! Why can't we just stay at the motel?"

"Because we have to get away from here!"

There was a sudden silence between them. Ororo was about to say something before the waitress came with their food.

"Here's your omelet and your French toast and your drinks." she said as she placed their food in front of them.

"Would you guys like anything else?" she asked.

"No thank you." said Ororo.

The waitress just smiled as she nodded her head and left them.

Ororo stared at her food, "So that's what this is about." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Scott you know what I mean." she said, "You just want to be as far away from that house as possible. Look, I know that you feel betrayed but-"

"Wait," Scott interrupted her, "betrayed? Why would I feel betrayed?"

"Because, I know how you felt about Jean."

He looked down at his food. "I don't feel anything for her."

"Scott, she betrayed me too, they all did. But they did what they had to."

"They lied to us."

"Yes, but think about it. If you were in their situation, would you have done the same thing?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." he said.

"Well at least let us stay at the motel. C'mon Scott, be a man and let us rest"

He took a sip of his coffee and hesiatated a bit, "Fine, but we're getting up early."

* * *

**Ok, I know Im getting really bad at this updating thing. Please forgive me!**


	19. 100 Question's

**Im so sorry about the long hiatus on this story. I've just had so much to do. I want to say thanks to all the faithfull reviwers who reminded me that I still need to update my stories so thanks again!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**100 Question's**

"What?" asked Marie bewildered by what the other girl had just said, "Your room? What do you mean by your room?"

"Nuh-uh-uh, you didn't answer my question." said Lily.

"I-I live here." stammered Marie.

"Hmm, ok, now your turn." said Lily brushing it off.

"Ok, what do you mean by your room?" asked Marie

"Oh, well the last time I was here this was my room. You know, when one lives in a house they tend to get a room where they sleep." the other girl responded.

Marie stared at her, completely confused by the very presence of the girl.

"Hey, what year is it by the way?" asked Lily suddenly walking around the room.

"What is this, 100 questions?" said Marie.

"Something like that." said Lily.

"Well," began Marie, "you didn't exactly answer my question."

"Yes I did. I told you what it means to have a room or something like that."

"No you didn't." Marie said, clearly annoyed at the girl.

Lily sat on the chair and faced the desk. She picked up a book and started to fumble around with the different things on the desk.

Marie sighed, "Look, it's obvious that you lived here in one point of your life, but when?"

"You didn't answer my question." said Lily skimming through a notebook she had found.

"Umm, its 2007. Ok, now when did you live here." asked Marie.

"Wait!" said Lily turning towards Marie, "Did you say 2007?"

"Umm, yeah, but you didn't answer my questi-"

"Your telling me that its 2007?" she said interrupting Marie.

"Yeah, why?"

Lily stood up and walked towards the window.

"Lily?" asked Marie.

Lily turned towards Marie. Marie eyes widened as she looked at the other girl. Her eyes were moist as she bit her lip and looked back towards the window.

"Lily, when exactly did you live here?" asked Marie softly.

Lily looked back towards Marie and took in a deep breath, "1942."

"1942?" asked Marie, "Oh my gawd. That's exactly twenty years before we got here." She crossed her arms and walked away from the window.

"I can't believe its been 65 years." said Lily as she sat down.

"65 years since what?" asked Marie.

"Since, since 'It' happened."

"Since what happened?"

Lily closed her eyes and started to sob.

"Lily," began Marie trying to comfort the girl, "listen, I need you to tell me what happened to you, why are you still here?"

"I-I don't know." returned the other girl as she tears stained her face. "I don't know what happened." she took inn a deep breath and looked at Marie. "How did you get here?"

"Well, it was an accident or something like that. It was dark, when sud-"

"No!" yelled Lily, "I don't want to know what happened before; I want to know how you got here!"

"I-I don't know. I don't remember."

* * *

"Jeanie, wait up." said Logan as he and Jean left Erik's study.

Jean turned towards him. "Look," he began, "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk in there."

"It's okay Logan. I know more than anyone else how close you are to Marie. But you of all people have to understand how important it is to help her." she said.

"Yeah, it's just that, I don't know," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I keep thinking that if we try and do something about this, it's gonna blow up in our faces again."

"I know Logan."

"I just don't want to let her down again. It's not her fault we were on that fucking bus in the first place."

"Logan it isn't your fault either! You can't blame what happened to us that night on anyone."

"I'm not so sure about that." he said.

"Logan, I know that with things like this, it's so easy to blame other people but you have to understand that none of us had anything to do with this."

Logan nodded his head.

"Look," said Jean, "I promise that we'll try to find a way around this."

"What if we can't?"

"We will."

* * *

"You don't remember?" asked Lily.

Marie slowly shook her head.

"Well," said Lily, "that makes two of us."

"How did you get here?" asked Marie.

"I don't know. I can't really explain it."

"Can you try?"

"I don't know, I was asleep. When I woke up I was here standing in front of you."

There was a sudden nock on the door. Marie went to open the door and was surprised to see John standing there in front of her.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he replied. "What are you doing?"

"You'll never believe me." she said as she opened the door to reveal who else was in the room.

John walked into the room. "Let me guess," he said, "you were crying?"

"What? No." said Marie as she turned around and was shocked to see that she and John were the only ones in the room.

"Marie, are you ok? You look surprised."

"But she was just here."

"What? Who was?" he asked.

"Lily!"

"Who's Lily?"

"She's a girl. She was sitting right here before you cam in."

John just nodded his head with a look on his face that seemed to be unbelieving.

"No, I swear she was just here!"

"Right."

"No John I swear."

"Listen, when you stop swearing I have to tell you about our new little plan."

"What plan?"

Marie listened intently as John told her the plan about finding the missing pieces of the mural.

"That just might work." she said.

"Good, we knew you'd go along with it." he said, "Now come on, let's go downstairs to start planning."

He walked out of the room and waited for her to follow him.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said as she looked closely all over the room.

'_Lily, where are you?'_ she thought as she walked out and followed John downstairs.

* * *

"Two rooms please." said Scott as he took out a credit card at the inn they had agreed to stay at.

"How many per room?" asked the clerk.

"Three."

"Okay." said the clerk as he took Scott's card. "You have room A6 and A7 right down that hallway."

"Thank you." said Scott. He turned towards Ororo and gave her the key to the room she and the girls would sleep in. They all walked down the hallway with their belongings.

"Excuse me sir." said another clerk as he walked towards them.

Scott turned to face him, "Yes?" he asked.

"All guests are required to park behind the inn and not in front." said the clerk.

"Oh, I guess I'll go get that taken care of." said Scott. He opened the room and left his things inside. Bobby and Warren chose their bed and dropped their things on it.

"Oh I forgot my toothbrush inn the car." said Ororo. She gave Kitty the key to the room. "You two go in and I'll go get it." she said as she left the same way Scott left.

Bobby sat on his bed and rested his elbows on his thighs. Warren sat across from him.

"How are you?" he asked Bobby.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't."

"So, what did Marie say?" asked Warren.

"I already said that I don't wanna talk about it."

"When will you want to talk about it?"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" he yelled.

"Oh, I get it. You're not ready yet. So, when will you be?"

"What the fuck is this? 100 questions?" asked Bobby looking as if he were ready to explode, "I told you I don't wanna talk about it!"

Bobby suddenly stood up and walked out the room.

* * *

**Please review! **

**Oh yea, I've recently started to write another story under High School Musical. I havent posted it up yet but I hope to sometime this week. So look out for that one! **


End file.
